Responsabilidad Aprendida
by kandra
Summary: Completo Hay tantas cosas que podrían haber sido diferentes... Pero la verdad es dura. La oscuridad tiñe todo. Se despide de aquellos que deja atrás. Advertencia: Temas suicidas.
1. Caretas

Todo el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y Cia. pertenece a la Gran JK Rowling. Hurra por ella! ^.^ 

* * *

**Responsabilidad Aprendida**  
_Caretas_

-Definitivamente no, y que no se vuelva a discutir. 

Por un instante juro que percibí el brillo sádico de sus ojos. Esa maldita chispa que en mis ingenuos años correspondí a un sabio que veía gracia en las trivialidades de la vida cotidiana. 

Cuán ciego era. 

-Puedes dejar de fingir, Albus. Tus pretensiones no funcionan ya conmigo -comento frívolamente. 

Y no volverán a funcionar. 

Cómo odio al viejo disparate. Un completo maniático manipulador de ovejas, esa es su real identidad. Fingir ser una figura bonachona, siendo un total e irremediable hijo de puta. Sus propios intereses eran lo único que le importaba. 

-¿Disculpa? 

Su tono indignado y la mirada de reproche que me lanza es inútil. 

Hubo una época en la que me hubiera encogido en el asiento, balbuceando taradeces y disculpas. Pero cuando la venda cae de tus ojos, el mundo lo ves por lo que realmente es, no por lo que un simple vejete bufón te hace sentir. 

Ah... Una sonrisa sarcástica recorre mi rostro. 

Sentir lo que sea que él desee hacerte experimentar. Miedo. Admiración. Orgullo. Temor. Horror. Paz. Tranquilidad. Ira. Odio. Amor... Menciona cualquier emoción, estoy seguro que él es capaz de controlar la situación lo suficiente. 

Tal es el grado de su poder en las marionetas. 

-Ambos sabemos de lo que estoy hablando, _Director_. 

Alguien que dirige. Que pequeña ironía. 

-Me moldeaste, Dumbledore -conecto miradas intensas.- Es tan sólo justo que yo llegue a esta bifurcación en mi camino, ¿no crees? 

El bastardo me queda mirando con una expresión analítica. Obviamente tratando de tener un vistazo en mi retorcida mente. 

Finjo una sonrisa dulce y completamente inocente. 

Sus ojos se agrandan en sorpresa por un nanosegundo. 

Ya no podía leerme como un libro abierto. Ya no era su pequeña mascota. Ya no era un niño ingenuo. 

Carcajadas oscuras cortan el ambiente. 

-¿No vas a admitirlo, entonces? -pregunto al vacío- Ha sido tu intención desde el principio, Albus. Tú _quieres_ que esto suceda. ¡Incluso lo planeaste! 

Deja que el silencio reine. 

-Dirigiste mi vida tras los telones, de eso no hay duda -mi voz se ensombrece junto con la amargura en mi sonrisa.- ¿Por qué sino me encontraría con Draco el día que fui al callejón Diagon? 

-Casualidades suceden, Harry -dice tranquilamente. 

-¡Eso es mierda, Albus! ¡Reverenda mierda! 

Levanta una ceja y me cuestiona con su expresión. 

-Lenguaje, Sr. Potter -reprende en su tono serio.- Debo recordarle que aún atiende en Hogwarts, y por tanto esta bajo las responsabilidades y deberes... 

Vuelvo a reír gustosamente. ¡Las tonterías que habla! 

Fawkes me mira de reojo con curiosidad. Lo ignoro. 

Me calmo. 

-No puede expulsarme usted, Profesor Dumbledore -tono dulce. 

-¿Y a qué se debe ello? -una pizca de humor en su receta diaria de corrupción. 

¡Cómo odio a este hombre! 

-Simple. Me necesitas en tu lado -imito su chispa sádica en mis esmeraldas de ojos. 

Recuesta su peso en el confortable sillón de su oficina, dedos entrecruzándose y mirada fija en mi persona. 

¿Finalmente va a dejar su fachada? Ya era hora. Es absurdo intentar negar algo que sabes existe frente a tus narices. 

-¿Acaso te unirías a Voldemort? -rostro rígido e inexpresiva mirada. 

Con que ésta era su verdadera careta. Un ser frío y calculador. Sin duda ha de haber sido un Slytherin en su época. 

Sonrío ante el prospecto y las posibilidades... 

-Aún considero que ambos son inadecuados para controlar al mundo -respondo agitando mi mano indiferentemente.- Él gobierna por la fuerza. Tú diriges tras bastidores. El mundo podría sobrevivir sin sus dos dictadores. 

-¿Por qué mi lado, entonces? 

Apoya sus codos sobre el escritorio y avanza su cuerpo en un intento de intimidarme. Sonrío hambrientamente y acerco mi postura, también. 

-La guerra entre ambos está tomando su precio, Albus -lo miro a los ojos.- Él asesina indiscriminadamente. Ataca. Tú mandas a la gente a su muerte. Te defiendes con cadáveres. 

Suelto una risita mientras fijo mi vista en los cuadros durmientes de anteriores directores. 

-Mis padres fueron víctimas de tu poder -murmuro no esperando respuesta. 

La estocada en mi pecho me recuerda una de las razones por las que estoy proponiendo esto. No necesito imperativamente de su ayuda, aún pienso que podría destruir a ambos tiranos solo. Mas el mundo mágico estaría en desacuerdo con mis ideas. 

Las ovejas necesitan de un pastor después de todo. 

-Eres más pacífico que Voldemort -mi expresión tornándose rígida.- Al menos sería una dictadura disfrazada, ¿no estás de acuerdo? 

El viejo asiente lentamente. 

-Veo que tu sabiduría a incrementado, Potter -recorre con su vista mi figura.- Comprendes la necesidad de ordenar el caos. Eres un mago inteligente a tan corta edad... 

-Tus halagos no obtendrán resultados -interrumpo su tirada de veneno. 

Me levanto del asiento. 

-No necesito tu permiso para llevar a cabo mis planes -escupo.- Simplemente pensé que sería gratificante enterarte que un títere se ha escapado de tus manos. Tu mayor actor en la farsa, he de añadir. 

Dándole un vistazo de reojo, me dirijo hacia la puerta de salida. 

-Estuve en lo correcto, entonces -escucho su voz tras mi espalda. 

Me detengo sin voltear. 

-Slytherin hubiera sido el erróneo lugar para ti. Quién sabe qué ideas extrañas pudieras haber acumulado con el paso del tiempo -su careta humorística en lugar nuevamente. 

-Sin duda tiene usted toda la razón, Director... Toda la razón. 

Pausa inmóvil frente a la salida. 

-Slytherin no me hubiera convencido que suicidarme sería el mejor interés para todos. 

Dicho esto y aún sin mirar atrás, escapo de aquel claustrofóbico lugar. 

* * *

Aún sigo pensando que hay algo erróneo con Dumbledore en los libros... No creo que es quien todos creen que es...   
**Reeditado el 3-Oct-2002**


	2. Peon

Los personajes y todo aquello reconocible en esta historia es obra de JKRowling... Yo sólo soy un peón en todo este juego... ^^;; 

* * *

**Responsabilidad Aprendida**  
_Peón_

**Advertencia**: Creo que es obvio que esta historia va a tratar temas suicidas... así que si hay personas que no están de acuerdo con el asunto, por favor paren de leer... Va a ser una actitud recurrente. 

Voy a utilizar alguno de los términos en inglés, simplemente porque no estoy acostumbrada a escucharlos en español (o porque no los sé...) ^^;;  
-_Marauders_ = Medoreadores  
-_Head Girl_ = Umm... No sé cómo se dice... ¬¬ La pareja que es jefe de los prefectos...? -_- En este caso la chica de 7mo año... 

~*~ 

El eco de mis pasos me hacen sentir más solitario de lo que en realidad me encuentro. Sé que ese desgraciado tiene sus métodos y técnicas para espiar por todo el castillo. Sino, cómo explicar todas las veces que... 

La adrenalina aún corre por mis venas. 

Lo odio. 

Lo aborrezco. 

Con toda la fuerza de mi ser. El maldito... 

El aire frío de la noche no apacigua mi estado de humor. El control que ejercí en ese momento para no atacarlo, se me estaba deslizando de las manos. Necesitaba liberar tensión. Necesitaba tener una larga conversación. Necesitaba un baño de agua fría. Necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba... 

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí, mi querida? 

Pero no necesitaba a Filch. 

-_Obliviate_ -murmuro al pasarlo en mi camino a la torre Gryffindor. 

Fuerzo mis piernas a moverse de la escena del crimen. Con la rabia luchando por salir, me creo capaz de utilizarlo como blanco de todas las maldiciones que conozco. 

He de mencionar que tengo un amplio repertorio... Conocimiento que está por encima de un alumno promedio de séptimo año. 

Pero yo nunca fui un alumno promedio. 

Una sádica sonrisa rompe mi inexpresivo rostro. 

Doblo en la esquina. 

Aún no sé si la fama que muchos me otorgan es realmente mía. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si deberían tratarme como si fuera un ser superior. Yo sólo soy... y posiblemente seguiré siendo hasta el fin de mis días, un simple peón en el juego. 

Bueno, quizá una reina. Un tono de humor en mis pensamientos. 

Después de todo, ella tiene un importante papel en el juego. Aunque éste no termina si es eliminada del tablero. 

En cambio, si Dumbledore fuera a desaparecer... 

Esa sería otra historia. 

Pero el mundo mágico sin nuestro querido Albus, no sería lo que es. Tom Riddle no sería quien es sin él, también. Yo no sería _el_ Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy no sería mi rival. Gryffindor no sería mi casa. Ron y Hermione no serían mis amigos. Poppy no me vería cada tres días a la semana. Snape no me envidiaría. Sirius no hubiera sufrido en Azkaban. Pettigrew no sería un traidor. Lupin no sería amigo de los _Marauders_. Los Dursleys no me hubieran maltratado. Hagrid no me tomaría importancia. Los Weasleys no serían mi -casi- segunda familia. No habría tantos muertos en mi conciencia. No sería huérfano. No tendría horribles visiones. No sería torturado al final de cada año. No... 

Nueva ola de desprecio por el causante de todo este sufrimiento y dolor. 

Albus Dumbledore es el responsable de toda la guerra. Jugar a ser dios y dársela de espectador es toda una arrogancia. 

Tomo el atajo detrás del tapiz exquisitamente bordado. Subo las escaleras en la oscuridad. 

Sé que debo calmarme. No me serviría estallar en medio de la sala común. 

Ron y Hermione me preguntarán dónde he estado. Y el por qué no llevé la capa de invisibilidad en todo caso... Pero ya no confío en ese dudoso artefacto. ¿Quién sabe si es realmente la misma de mi padre? Tantos años en el cuidado del hijo de puta... Deben de haber trillones de hechizos en la materia cuasi-líquida... 

Detengo mis pasos y respiro. Honda y profundamente, apoyando mi espalda en la pared de piedra. 

Largo tiempo. 

Mi agitación desciende a niveles controlables. 

Poniéndome la máscara que utilizo para pretender que nada malo me sucede, aparto el tapiz enfrente mío y doy los pocos pasos que faltan para ver a la Dama Gorda. 

-Voldemort -digo antes que pueda comentar sobre mi padre, o cualquiera de lo acostumbrado. 

Tengo que sonreír ante la contraseña de esta semana. 

Hermione, ahora _Head Girl_, está obsesionada con hacerles perder el miedo a un simple nombre. Forzando a decirlo cada vez que quieran entrar, espera obtener resultados positivos. Aún recuerdo los rostros pálidos al enterarse del arreglo... Mione tuvo que darles un sermón de lo que implicaba ser un Gryffindor y bla bla bla... Ron ciertamente ayudó a aceptar la palabrita, les comentó de su anterior pavor al nombre y cómo se dio cuenta que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. 

Tengo dos geniales amigos que me apoyan y me quieren. 

Los voy a extrañar inmensamente. 

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde has estado? 

Veo a Hermione correr hacia mí, seguida de un Ron malhumorado. 

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a salir? -me reprende. 

Ese tono... es el mismo que utiliza cada vez que no hacemos los deberes. 

Sonrío internamente. 

Un tono que he aprendido a amar y a buscar. El que me recuerda que hay gente que se preocupa por mí. Que realmente les intereso. Que no estoy solo en este mundo. Que no soy un as bajo la manga, un arma que utilizar. Que soy una persona, y que tengo derecho a ser feliz... 

Que Hermione Granger está preocupada. 

-Estoy bien, Mione. Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco -sonrío inocentemente. 

Ron nos da el alcance. 

-¡No es seguro salir de noche, Harry! Tu sabes eso... -empieza su clásico sermón de puntos Gryffindor, Voldemort, Filch, exámenes, Voldemort, tareas, hábitos de estudio, Voldemort, día de clases, Guerra, Voldemort... 

-Mione... -Ron la toma por los hombros, jalándola para sí.- Creo que Harry es capaz de cuidarse solo y no necesita que le recuerdes el presente... 

Ella hace un puchero y apoya su peso en el pelirrojo. 

-Me preocupo demasiado, ¿verdad? -murmura triste y cansada- Debería ir con Madam Pomfrey para que me dé otro de esos tranquilizantes... 

Suspiro al escucharla decir eso. Me rompe el corazón verla así. 

-No creo que sea necesario -comento, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.- Sé que estabas preocupada. Lamento causarles tantas penas... -susurro mirando el suelo. 

Todos los que me rodean sufren. 

En momentos como estos es cuando pienso que sólo nací para traer dolor a los que me rodean. Quizá por eso intenté alejarme de ellos. 

No resultó. 

Y me alegro por ello. Los necesito tanto. Ellos son mi familia. Mis iguales. Me entienden y comprenden, y buscan sólo lo mejor para mí. 

Cuán difícil va a ser despedirme. 

* * *

**Reeditado el 21-Oct-2002**


	3. Adivinacion

Nope. Esto no me pertenece... JKR es la dueña de toda esta fantasía... 

* * *

**Responsabilidad Aprendida**  
_Adivinación_

Lamento que la historia avance media lenta... Es que me interesa mucho explicar un tanto la psicología de Harry (un poco no más, porque todo el mundo sabe que el ser humano es mucho más complejo de lo que se podría describrir...). Puedo casi prometer algunas explicaciones el siguiente capítulo... Sorry por no darlas ahora... 

-_Snuffles_ = Hocicos 

~*~ 

Sonrío cansado a Ron. 

Anoche no pude dormir bien. 

No es una sorpresa. 

Desde el renacimiento de Voldemort y con ella, su Orden del Fénix, el número de noches en las que he podido descansar y olvidarme de mi vida ha sido prácticamente inexistente. 

Uno pensaría que a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado. 

Asiento desanimado a los insultos del pelirrojo. 

-Supongo que es tu turno, Harry -voz malhumorada. 

Ron apila las alargadas cartas sobre la mesa y me pasa el mazo. Lo estudio un momento antes de decidir empezar a barajarlas. 

-Honestamente aún no sé por qué continuamos en esta absurda clase -vuelve a quejarse cruzándose de brazos. 

-Porque no tenemos que rompernos la cabeza haciendo los deberes -respondo con humor. 

Tratamos de ocultas las risas. 

Nunca me agradó Adivinación. 

A ti tampoco te haría gracia, si supieras que la profesora se encuentra obsesionada con tu muerte. 

Sonrío sarcásticamente. Uno de estos días... 

-¿Qué vas a preguntar? -inquiere Ron mientras pasea su mirada por el salón. 

Me encojo de hombros. 

El resto de los alumnos estaban concentrados en sus propias actividades con el tarot. 

-No tengo la menor idea. ¿Alguna sugerencia? -continúo mezclando las cartas. 

-¿Por qué no preguntas sobre tu futuro? A ver si te sale como a mí: "Incierto. Donde tendrás que superar muchos obstáculos para encontrar la felicidad." -imitando una voz mística al releer el libro _Respuestas a Todo Aquello Digno de Saber: Técnicas_. 

-Me parece una profecía demasiado vaga -comento sarcásticamente.- No necesitas ser un oráculo para saberlo. 

Ron deja el libro en la mesa, para levantar la mirada. 

-Bueno, quizá no sepa interpretar bien esta tontería -una cálida sonrisa ilumina su rostro.- A ver cómo te va a ti... 

Le devuelvo una sonrisa cansada. Cerrando mis ojos y tratando de visualizar el problema, saco tres cartas del paquete. 

Un chillido me sorprende. 

Levanto mis párpados. 

Típico. Esperar a que yo haga un movimiento para poder hacer todo tipo de _predicciones_ oscuras y macabras. 

La Profesora Trelawney apoya una mano sobre mi hombro y hace su mejor actuación de "Me-da-mucha-pena-darte-malas-noticias-pero..." 

Lanzo una mirada de reojo a Ron. Ambos negamos la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona. 

Doy un vistazo a las cartas. 

El colgado. La muerte. El mundo. 

Justo mi suerte sacar la muerte... 

Gruño ante el prospecto de su discurso. 

-¡Oh no! Pobre niño... -dice en su ridícula voz de "conozco-todos-los-secretos-del-universo-y-aún-así-me-duele-verlos"- Vas a tener que sacrificarte para que el resto del mundo tenga un nuevo comienzo. Y tan joven también... La oscuridad está alrededor tuyo, te quiere consumir. No te queda mucho tiempo... -su voz se quiebra, una solitaria lágrima recorre su rostro. 

Tuve que reprimir los deseos de reír a carcajadas. 

Cada año mejora su actuación, eso hay que admitirlo. 

-¡Pero Harry es el Niño-Que-Vivió! No puede morir así no más... -un grito desesperado de parte de uno de mis compañeros. 

Sonrío amargamente. 

Y yo que supuse que ya se habían acostumbrado a sus clásicas predicciones... Pero con Voldemort suelto, puedo ver el por qué de sus preocupaciones. 

Aunque tengo que cederle en esta ocasión la credibilidad. Era cierto que el tiempo se me estaba acabando... 

-Las vibras de esta habitación deben ser purificadas, hay demasiada negatividad en el aire -anuncia ella.- Pueden retirarse temprano por el día de hoy -agita su mano hacia la salida. 

Me alegro de poder huir. El aire fresco del castillo es mucho más confortable que los inciensos y perfumes exóticos que acostumbran flotar en este ambiente. 

-Siempre tiene que terminar con broche de oro, ¿no te parece? 

Asiento silenciosamente a Ron. 

Los últimos meses he estado demasiado callado. Ahora ya nadie comenta al respecto, pero solían bromear y hablar conmigo, tan sólo para ver si obtenían una reacción satisfactoria. Hermione y Ron estuvieron un tanto preocupados al principio, pero siendo los amigos comprensivos que son, al final terminaron por ahuyentar a todo aquel que decidía presionarme. 

No tengo ganas de conversar sobre trivialidades. 

Hacemos nuestro camino hacia el Gran Salón. Ya iba a ser hora de almuerzo, Adivinación había acabado sólo quince minutos antes. 

-¡Harry! 

Llegamos a las puertas del comedor, donde al parecer, me estaban esperando. 

-Remus. _Snuffles_ -saludo. 

Volteo hacia mi mejor amigo. 

-¿Te importaría si me salteo el almuerzo? 

Ron asiente. Comprende que necesito hablar con mi padrino, y sabe que después le contaré de qué se trató la discusión. 

Camino hacia el umbral del castillo, dejando que el sol acaricie mi pálida piel. Remus y Sirius no se demoran en seguirme. 

-¿A dónde vamos, Harry? -pregunta el licántropo. 

Siento el aroma del aire. El murmullo del viento. La vida bajo mis pies. 

Es irónico. Te das cuenta de la hermosura de lo simple justo cuando ya no tendrás la oportunidad de disfrutarlo. 

-Al bosque -respondo calmado. 

Sirius corre hasta ponerse delante de mi camino, obviamente en desacuerdo con esta decisión. 

Piensan que el lugar es peligroso. 

Paradójicamente, uno de mis pequeños santuarios se encuentra ahí. Para mí, el ambiente no puede ser más acogedor y sobreprotector que ningún otro rincón del planeta. Incluyendo mi alacena y Hogwarts. 

Acaricio la cabeza del perro frente a mí, y le dirijo una sonrisa cálida. 

-_Snuffles_, no es la primera vez que busco refugio ahí. 

Sirius pone una cara de desmayo, mientras que Remus me fija intensos ojos. 

* * *

Corto... y sin nada de interés. Lo siento. Pero no estoy acumulando los párrafos para que cada capítulo tenga algo impresivo y de acción. Simplemente estoy dejando que Harry interaccione con la realidad que lo rodea. Algo que no puedo hacer aún en mi otro fic ^^;; 

Otra cosa... No tengo nada en contra de Adivinación. Incluso yo practico la lectura del tarot ^^;; Pero Harry es una persona completamente diferente... 

**Reeditado el 21-Oct-2002**


	4. Verdad

*suspiro* Por más que deseara que todo esto fuera mío, ustedes saben que no es así ¬¬   
JKRowling... 

* * *

**Responsabilidad Aprendida**  
_Verdad_

Prometí explicar en este capítulo algo, verdad? ^^;; Bueno, aquí explico por qué Harry odia tanto a Dumbledore. Comenten si les parece que hay más o si no entendieron la basura que escribí ^^;;  
-_Snuffles_ = Hocicos (el nickname de Sirius cuando está en su forma de animago)  
-_Padfoot_ = Canuto  
-_Dark Lord_ = Señor Tenebroso  
-_Moony_ = Lunático  
-_Parseltongue_ = Lengua Parsel  
-_Death eaters_ = Mortífagos  
-_Triwizard Tournament_ = Torneo de los Tres Magos 

~*~ 

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué ese lugar? 

Miro de reojo a Remus y le dirijo una ligera sonrisa. 

Los árboles no se encuentran tan lejos ahora. Continuo caminando a paso lento. 

_Snuffles_ está preocupado por mí, lo sé porque no ha hecho más alboroto. 

Sé que ambos conocen los rumores de mi presente estado mental. Saben que me he convertido en un muchacho introvertido y silencioso. Que prefiero escuchar a comentar. Que perdí mi interés en el quidditch. Que siento indiferencia con respecto a las clases. Que me gusta pasar tiempo solo. Que es extraño que yo comience una conversación. 

Quizá por eso no han dudado en venir corriendo cuando les mandé aquella lechuza. 

Respiro. 

Estoy cansado. 

Si hubiera sabido que acudirían el mismo día que mandé el mensaje, habría intentado dormir toda la noche. 

Pero no puedo dormir aún. 

Tengo demasiadas cosas que preparar, demasiadas cosas que decir y explicar. Luego puedo descansar todo lo que desee. 

Creo que me lo merezco, ¿no crees? 

Hemos llegado al borde del bosque. 

Abro mi camino entre los árboles. 

El olor a tierra es exquisito. No hay nada como pasar tiempo con la naturaleza para poder llegar a sentirte vivo. Vivo realmente. Con una gran calma y paz interior. Sentir el arrullo de las hojas. La energía del suelo. La brisa refrescante. Saber que por un momento puedes dejarte llevar, que Ella te reconfortará. 

Aquí pienso hacer mi despedida final. 

De ninguna manera dejaré que mi sangre corra por Hogwarts. Aquella roca corrupta y manchada no me proporcionaría lo que necesito. 

Además, no hay nada más romántico que la luna -o la ausencia de ella- cuando rodea tu aura con sus tiernos brazos y te besa la frente. 

Nada como una luna nueva para el término de una vida y un nuevo comienzo para el mundo mágico. 

Porque maldita sea mi alma si es que no me llevo a uno de esos imbéciles, hijos de puta conmigo. 

Detengo mis pasos en medio de un pequeño espacio despejado. No estamos tan adentro en el corazón del Bosque Prohibido, y sin embargo, tampoco estamos tan cerca del borde. 

-Siéntense -señalo al suelo. 

Ambos conectan miradas, decidiendo obedecer mi comando. 

Aún de pie y varita en mano, comienzo a circular alrededor de sus formas. Una espiral con centro en donde ellos están sentados. 

Maldición, lo que daría ahora por no estar tan cansado... 

Hago extraños movimientos en el aire con mi pieza de madera, pronunciando aquellas complejas palabras grabadas en mi memoria. Forzando la barrera que orbita alrededor mío a manifestarse en un espacio mucho mayor. 

Esto me iba a drenar tanto... 

Concentro todo el poder y energía que siento puedo malgastar sin caer inconsciente. 

Finalmente, me contento con la consistencia psíquica de la protección, así que doy unos cuidadosos pasos hacia el árbol en medio del invisible círculo. Dejo que la gravedad y mi peso hagan su trabajo. 

Recuesto mi espalda en el tronco de siempre. 

-Remus, ¿podrías sellar en silencio el lugar? -pregunto con mis ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar el aire. 

Siento una ligera vibración de poder pasar mi cuerpo. 

Lupin había hecho la barrera de sonido. 

Ahora ya nadie nos puede oír o espiar fuera de los límites del lugar. 

Claro que si alguien fuera a penetrar el perímetro de los conjuros, no tendría mucho efecto... Pero entonces estaría lo suficientemente cerca como para que nosotros actuemos. 

-Sirius, por favor, necesito ver tu rostro -digo abriendo mis ojos. 

Sin perder mucho tiempo, mi padrino aparece frente a mí. Una expresión de preocupación y completa confusión, adorna su cara. 

-Creo que nos debes muchas explicaciones, Harry -dice medio ronco. 

Asiento seriamente. 

-¿Por qué toda esta molestia? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué nos llamaste? ¿Qué hechizo fue el que hiciste? ¿Por qué...? 

-Empecemos por calmarnos -interrumpo a _Padfoot_. 

Lo veo tomar aire, intentando seguir mi consejo. Sirius Black no es conocido por su paciencia y capacidad de pensar analíticamente ante una situación de presión. Era de la clase de personas que se dejan llevar por sus impulsos antes que por su razón. 

Gryffindor, sin duda. 

Me pregunto si yo califico como un Gryffindor. Tal y como está el presente... Lo que no daría por hacer caso a mi corazón y olvidarme de toda esta mierda que pende de una simple decisión. 

Suspiro. 

¿Cómo decirles la verdad sobre Albus Dumbledore? 

-Sirius. Remus. Ustedes saben lo mucho que los quiero, ¿verdad? -susurro. 

Ambos hombres palidecen. 

Intercambian miradas nerviosas. 

-Hey, dime que ésta no es una de esas conversaciones donde confiesas lo asustado que estás ante la guerra y el efecto que el _Dark Lord_ tiene en ti... 

Sonrío amargamente. 

-¿Y confiarles que tengo miedo a morir? -añado.- No, Siri. Aún me acuerdo de aquella abismal plática que tuvimos sobre el sexo en mi quinto año. 

Mi sonrisa se vuelve burlona. 

Remus se ríe a escondidas, mientras el otro hombre se sonroja. 

-Bueno, soy tu padrino -finge indignación.- Tengo el deber de enseñarte las técnicas y los métodos más eficientes para... 

Río ante la memoria. 

-_Padfoot_, estoy seguro que NO quiero escuchar eso -reprende el licántropo, una sonrisa aún visible. 

Las carcajadas cortan la tensión formada. De lo cual estoy agradecido, ambos van a necesitar todo el humor que pueda otorgar esta situación para asimilar las noticias. 

-Ese hechizo evita que nos espíen por cualquier método mágico -mi tono con humor. 

Aún intento mantener ligero el ambiente. 

-Entiendo que haya gente interesada en vigilarte, Harry. ¿Pero por qué el bosque? 

-No confío en Hogwarts, Remus -respondo serio.- Sobretodo en Albus Dumbledore. 

¡Sorpresa! 

Ahora hagan una broma e intenten ignorar lo que acabo de decir... 

-¿A qué te refieres? Dumbledore siempre te ha protegido -el rostro de su padrino completamente desconcertado. 

Carcajadas oscuras brotan de mi garganta. 

-Lo siento, -me disculpo luego de calmarme- no pude evitarlo. 

Siento perder el control y una expresión sombría se extiende en mi cara. 

Levanto los ojos al cielo despejado. 

-¿Te sientes bien, Harry? 

¡Por supuesto que NO estoy bien! ¡¿Cómo PUEDO estar bien?! ¡¿Cómo te sentirías TU si el mundo reclamara tu sangre?! ¿Estarías BIEN? 

Embotello mi furia para otro momento. 

-Estoy bien, _Moony_ -voz controlada. 

Una bandada de pájaros cruza el firmamento. 

-El Director de Hogwarts no es quien parece ser -comento casualmente. 

La brisa ayuda a tranquilizar mis sentidos. 

-Estás hablando en críptico -murmura una voz. 

-Y empezaré a hablar en _parseltongue_ dentro de poco, Siri -tono duro.- Así que escucha atentamente. 

Lástima que no haya ninguna nube en el cielo. Me relaja buscarles formas. 

-¿Sabes a quién me encontré en mi primera visita al callejón Diagón? -suavizo mi expresión.- A Draco Malfoy. 

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -pregunta irritado el canino. 

Parpadeo. 

-Deja que termine de explicar antes de hablar, _Padfoot_. 

Suspiro. 

-Draco Malfoy fue mi primer contacto con mi futuro, Sirius -susurro.- El chico estaba tan entusiasmado por entrar a Slytherin que no dudó en compartir lo que pensaba sobre los _muggles_. 

-Bastardos malvados -murmura mi padrino. 

Remus lo calla. 

-Esa fue mi primera reacción ante la casa de los estrategas -continuo.- Ese pequeño y desagradable encuentro, junto con el comentario de Hagrid al respecto, me hizo pensar que todos los de Slytherin eran impuros, corrompidos, maniáticos, obsesivos, egocéntricos y ridículos hijos de puta -tomo aire.- Sin embargo, Slytherin en sí no es malévolo. 

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! 

La fuerza superior del hombre lobo pudo contener la ira del otro adulto. 

-Yo pude estar en Slytherin -bajo mis ojos para conectarlos con los del emotivo hombre.- De hecho, el sombrero seleccionador lo sugirió. Dijo que podría ser grandioso en esa casa. 

Mi padrino se pone pálido. 

-Por supuesto que habiendo conocido de primera experiencia a la clase de personas que Salazar Slytherin buscaba en su rebaño, tuve que negarme -sonrío sarcásticamente.- Lo único que pude hacer es repetir una y otra vez "Slytherin no, Slytherin no" -recuerdo el evento.- Draco entró en conflicto instantáneo con mis ideales de marginación, discriminación y maltrato, ¿saben? -pausa- Ahora, sin embargo, me arrepiento de no haber elegido a esa casa. 

Slytherin no me hubiera permitido hundirme en este lío. 

Respiro esperando el estallido de emociones por parte de los dos Gryffindors. 

No llega. 

Decido continuar. 

-¿Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué me mandaron a vivir con los Dursleys? 

Ambas figuras absortas en el caos de sus propios pensamientos y conjeturas. Supongo que mi revelación anterior aún les cuesta asimilar. 

-Es cierto que Sirius estaba en Azkaban, -hablo conmigo mismo- y que a Remus no le otorgarían mi adopción por ser un licántropo. Pero ¿por qué con los _muggles_? El hecho que hayan sido mi única familia sobreviviente no tiene nada que ver, los Dursleys me odiaron antes que yo naciera. Debes ser un ciego para no darte cuenta de ello. 

-¿Qué hay sobre la protección con tus familiares? -pregunta _Moony_. 

Dirijo mi vista al hombre lobo. 

-¿Cuál protección? -le pregunto irónicamente.- ¿No se suponía que Voldemort estaba muerto? Si te refieres a sus _death eaters_, pues he de informarte que aquellos podrían haber asesinado fácilmente a todos mis ignorantes parientes, ¡y yo me hallaría completamente indefenso bajo una podrida alacena! ¡Creo que tendría mayores oportunidades si cualquier mago me adoptaba! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡INCLUSO PODÍA HABER VIVIDO EN HOGWARTS! 

Maldito Dumbledore. ¿No decían que a su lado era el lugar más seguro del planeta? Además si el colegio no fuera seguro, ¡¿qué mierda hago yo aquí?! 

Controlo mis emociones. 

-Remus, ¿quieres que te diga por qué me mandó a vivir en ese agujero? -voz extrañamente calmada. 

No espero su respuesta. 

-Para utilizar mi ignorancia del mundo mágico en su propio beneficio. Para que mi _cariño_ por los _muggles_ me alíe automáticamente con su bando. Para crearme un estado mental en donde la sumisión y obediencia no es cuestionada. Para saltar de alegría al ser ofrecido una mejor opción. Para... -mi volumen incrementándose cada vez más. 

-¡El maldito Dumbledore ha estado controlando mi vida todo el tiempo! Lo tenía todo planeado... 

Incluso la actividad final que le pondrá en gran ventaja sobre el _lado oscuro_. Aquella faena que yo llevaré a cabo, no por sus invisibles manos y manipulaciones, sino por mi propia voluntad. Aquel espíritu Gryffindor que vive en mí me lo requiere. Me impulsa a hacerme responsable de la mierda de otras personas. A actuar a ser el héroe que todos quieren que sea. 

¿Quién soy yo para negarles un final trágico pero esperado? 

-¿Qué pruebas tienes al respecto? -un escéptico Remus me cuestiona, mi padrino simplemente enmudece ante las revelaciones. 

-¿Pruebas? -sonrío maliciosamente.- ¿Qué te parecería la piedra filosofal? -le fijo una intensa mirada.- Seriamente hablando, Lupin, si tú quisieras proteger un instrumento importantísimo de las manos de tu mayor enemigo, ¿dejarías que un simple _alohomora_ abra la puerta en donde está el camino? 

-Habían trampas durante todo el recorrido, Harry. 

Ingenuo. 

-¿Trampas, dices? ¡¿Qué clase de trampas son si un trío de chiquillos de _primer año_ pueden superarlas?! ¡¿Si todas las pruebas del recorrido eran substancialmente simples y directas?! Yo las pasé, Remus. Sé de lo que estoy hablando -mi rostro completamente serio.- ¿Sabías que Albus Dumbledore me dejó ver el espejo de Oesed? Incluso me explicó cómo funcionaba... -humedezco mis labios.- Ustedes dicen que siempre me ha protegido... dime si saber que tu herramienta más preciada va a enfrentarse a Voldemort y _dejarlo_ es inteligente. Dime si le darías el conocimiento suficiente para la confrontación... Porque si lo harías, entonces, obviamente el equivocado aquí soy yo. A diferencia de ustedes jamás dejaría que se salga con la suya. Jamás le daría una capa de invisibilidad que le dé mayores oportunidades de matarse. Jamás sería completamente imparcial y le regalaría puntos para que gane la copa de casas y así se enamore de mi ilustre figura. Jamás le permitiría jugar al quidditch en un año que por razones explícitas está prohibido. Jamás contrataría a un incompetente, vano y narcisista profesor de las Artes Oscuras para que no le enseñe a defenderse. Jamás le daría una espada falsa que dice Gryffindor, tan sólo para que no dude de cuál es su lugar. Jamás lo dejaría sin vigilancia si es que sé un supuesto asesino maniático y psicótico está tras su sangre. Jamás dejaría que entre al Torneo _Triwizard_, para ver si puede sobrevivir sólo porque me entusiasma verlo en peligro. Jamás lo forzaría a recontarme toda la noche en la que fue testigo de un ritual de necromancia antes de llevarlo a la enfermería. Jamás... 

-¡SUFICIENTE! 

El silencio reinante pesa sobre los hombros de todos. 

Sirius se ha puesto de pie y ahora está jadeante. 

No es el único. 

Había perdido el control de mis palabras y simplemente dejé que éstas degeneraran sin previa supervisión. 

Yep. Todo un Gryffindor. 

Maldición. 

* * *

**Reeditado el 21-Oct-2002**


	5. Zulumea

JKRowling. JKRowling. JKRowling. JKRowling. JKRowling. JKRowling. JKRowling. JKRowling. JKRowling. JKRowling.   
Si lo repiten como un mantra, a lo mejor se lo aprenden... =P 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Aspy**: Tienes TODA la razón. No me agrada como quedó el capítulo anterior. No me agrada para nada. No suena creíble. Ya veremos sobre Sirius y Remus... esta historia no la tengo tan detallada como DOP. Definitivamente vamos a ver a Snape ^.^ Jejeje... ya veré como me las arreglo con él, aún no sé como reaccionará...   
**Bad Girl Malfoy**: Insisto en que no voy a contar más del final de lo que ya se sabe! ^^;; Yo también soy sádica (mira que para escribir este fic...) y no sé por qué pero me atraen los temas oscuros =P jajaja... También me está siendo dificil de manejar este relato... ¬¬ Empezo fácil, pero ahora... Ughh...   
**Lina Saotome**: No sé como te puede haber gustado el capi... está horrible! Pero aqui lo sigo... yo tampoco voy a tener mucho tiempo... ¬¬   
**Dobito Bubu**: Ugh... tengo que leer tu review de nuevo? Y yo también estoy cansada... me quiero ir a jatear... ¬¬ Ya sabes lo que opino del capi anterior, asi que para qué comentártelo? Ya veremos sobre la película... en el peor de los casos, cada quien la ve por su lado... ^^;; demasiado obsesionado con SW, amor... demasiado... Jajajaja... Harry cagando? ^^;; Cartas clow? No creo que sean para adivinar el futuro, aunque creo que sí se puede... Por ahora estoy estudiando los arcanos menores... (al fin y al cabo, es hora que empiece a mejorar mis habilidades =P)  
**Arabella**: A Arabella? Ugh... si que me haces las cosas difíciles ^^;; Hmm... lo pensaré, ok? Aún no estoy segura, quizás un encuentro no muy durarero o un flashback? Te contentarías con eso? ^^;; Yep. Harry se aferra a la vida... Pero también la odia... Es una especie de confusión, sabes? Quiere experimentar todas esas cosas bonitas de la vida... y quiere evitar las malas... supongo... ¬¬ No tengo la menor idea de cómo se lo tome Moony... ^^;; Y lo de las cartas, me sorprende que no te haya confundido más ^^;; 

* * *

**Responsabilidad Aprendida**  
_Zulumea_

Ok... primero lo primero... No me gustó el capítulo anterior.   
Para nada.  
Por lo tanto, creo que lo voy a eliminar de la historia. Me parece que simplemente lentea el flujo de eventos y no aporta lo suficiente. Aparte de no sonar demasiado... umm... 'creible' en términos de este fanfic. Bueno, mi enamorado-novio o como sea que lo llamen..., me dijo que propusiera una votación para ver si lo eliminara. Aunque no sé si sea justo que lo haga, porque al final casi estoy segura que eliminaré el capítulo ^^;; Pero la votación está ahi para ustedes (si a lo mejor me dicen todas que no, entonces supongo que lo dejaré... muy a mi pesar...) 

Por otro lado. Aclaro... Soy peruana, y como tal, para mí, enamorad@ significa tu pareja en una relación cuasi-seria. Mientras novi@ significa que están comprometidos y con posibles fechas de matrimonio ^^;; Aclaro esto porque mi enamorado me dice que en Mexico las cosas se dicen diferentes... y no quiero causar dudas... 

-_Parseltongue_ = Lengua Parsel 

~*~ 

Delicado. 

Suave. 

Amoroso. 

Tierno. 

Placentero. 

Algo me acaricia el rostro. 

La sensación me aleja de la inconsciencia vacía. 

Cansado. Es el primer pensamiento que tengo. Terriblemente agotado. 

Por un momento considero el volver a dormir. 

~Dulzura, te conviene despertar. Ya es tarde.~ 

La silbante y cristalina voz me presiona. 

¿Qué importa si es tarde? 

Tengo sueño... 

~Querido, sé que no quieres levantarte -susurra suavemente- Pero no puedo proteger tu forma humana toda la noche.~ 

Caricias en mi mejilla. 

Cosquillas. 

¿Forma humana? ¿Noche? 

~El Bosque Prohibido no es seguro a estas horas, bebé -melodía en mi oído.~ 

... 

Regreso a la realidad. 

Levanto mis pesados párpados. 

Las sombras a mi alrededor toman tiempo en enfocarse coherentemente. 

Un par de ojos brillan en la oscuridad. 

Ámbar. 

Mi desorientación dura varios segundos. 

~Es tarde, Harry. Necesitas regresar al castillo -enfatiza la serpiente, dejando su tono dulce.~ 

Parpadeo. 

La memoria regresa a mí en caudales de conocimiento. 

Oh. 

Levanto mi reloj, aquél que me regaló Hermione hace ya tanto tiempo. 

Las letras resplandecen ante mis ojos. 

_Cena_

Mierda. 

No es una sorpresa que el cielo esté oscuro. 

Tomando fuerza, intento ponerme de pie. 

El suelo da un giro completo bajo mi peso. No puedo evitar apoyarme en el árbol para mantenerme estable. 

Parpadeo varias veces, no pudiendo enfocar mi visión. 

Cierro los ojos y respiro. Larga. Profunda. Agotadora. Resignadamente. 

~¿Necesitas ayuda, cariño? -pregunta preocupada.~ 

El mundo sigue tambaleándose. Evito darle una respuesta. No quiero tener que arrastrarme hasta el Gran Comedor. Era mejor no gastar energía necesaria. 

Me recuerdo que no he comido desde el desayuno. 

Mi estómago gruñe. 

Suspiro. 

Tengo que salir rápido del bosque, el sólo pensar en comida me hace agua a la boca. 

El universo deja de girar. 

Abro los ojos y recompongo mi postura. 

~Humano, ¡Más te vale que me respondas o vas a tener _serios _problemas conmigo! -sisea enfadada.~ 

~Estoy bien, Zul -le respondo.- Sólo un poco mareado.~ 

Dirijo un vistazo a mi compañera. 

Aún cuando no puedo observar su encantadora figura bajo el cielo nocturno, su imagen es recordada sin esfuerzo. Zulumea es una serpiente de al menos tres metros de largo. Piel de un exquisito color verde marino y franjas negras. Ojos absolutamente escasos de color. Negros. Sin embargo, éstos centellan ámbar rodeados de oscuridad. 

Hermosa. 

Fascinante. 

Increíblemente irritable. 

~Esta vez no vas a lograr escabullirte, pequeño -cambia de humor rápidamente.- Hoy regreso contigo al nido, sin discusiones.~ 

Nido (de humanos): Hogwarts. 

~Como desees mi querida reptil -tono dulce.~ 

La fragancia del bosque me refresca. 

Suelto el tronco del árbol, intentando balancear mi cuerpo. 

Doy unos tentativos pasos, Zulumea siguiéndome. 

No avanzo mucho; mi memoria llamando mi atención. 

La barrera. 

Cierro mis ojos, buscando con mi mente el escudo del lugar. 

Apenas en pie. 

Suspiro. 

Estoy cansado y sin energías. No me creo capaz de desmantelarla, o peor aún, contraerla en un punto focal móvil. Supongo que tendré que contentarme con esperar a que la magia se disipe sola. Además de tener cuidado en mis acciones... 

Quizás después de comer pueda tener suficiente fuerza para volver a crear otra. 

O a lo mejor Hermione ya encontró el procedimiento correcto para el dichoso amuleto. Sería más sencillo llevar una pieza cargada con el conjuro que andar retocando diariamente una de mis protecciones. 

~¡Muévete, mamífero con patas! -una voz grita detrás.~ 

Sonrío. 

~No tienes paciencia, Zul.~ 

*** 

~¿Estás seguro, Harry?~ 

Asiento sin ánimo. 

Iba a ser la primera vez que entraría al Gran Salón. 

Nunca la había dejado acompañarme a ese lugar. Demasiadas personas tenían desconfianza del _parseltongue_, de Slytherin y cualquier referencia a las serpientes. Incluso el color verde empezaba a caer dentro de este paquete. 

Sonrío sarcásticamente. 

Debería ser el color rojo el motivo de aberración... 

La sangre es roja. 

~¿No te harán problemas por esto?~ 

Bajo mi vista al suelo, conectando miradas. 

~¿Y a quién le importa?~ 

Me tiene sin cuidado. No interesa qué es lo que opinen de mí o mi vida, mientras ellos continúen con la suya. Mientras vivan hasta el fin de sus días en un ambiente de _relativa_ paz y tranquilidad. 

¿A quién le importa que sean manipulados como corderos? 

Mientras no sean sacrificios humanos... 

Acerco mis pasos a la gran puerta. 

Ruido sin sentido y conversaciones mundanas llenan mis oídos. Mas cuando traspaso el umbral del salón, todos los ojos se posan en mí. 

~¡Oh! Has hecho una gran entrada -dice emocionada.~ 

Silencio. 

~Y la acabas de mejorar justo ahora -un murmuro que rebota en las paredes.~ 

Se ríe. 

Sonrío traviesamente. 

Observo burlonamente la mesa de Slytherin, la mayoría boquiabiertos que una _mascota _ de la casa se halle en compañía de un Gryffindor. Quizás pueda hacer un comentario al respecto... 

~Oh... bonitos colores -comenta mirando hacia el estandarte verde.~ 

~Ten cuidado, Zul. No me llevo bien con los Slytherin -mi expresión divertida.~ 

Si tan sólo pudiera saber qué es lo que están pensando en este momento... 

Ni modo. 

Tengo que suprimir la risa. Varios de los Hufflepuff, sobretodo los más pequeños, se hallaban temblando de miedo en sus asientos. Muchos han soltado sus cubiertos ante mi pequeña intrusión. 

El que mi compañera quisiera tomar un vistazo más cercano de los Slytherin, paralizó a muchos de los alumnos de esta amarilla casa. Posiblemente imaginando que ella iba a atacarlos o algo parecido. 

Al menos Ravenclaw no tenían los rostros tan pálidos. Pero su reacción no estaba tan distante de los Hufflepuff. 

Hago mi camino hacia los Gryffindors, quienes son los menos sorprendidos. Ron y Hermione me han guardado un lugar en nuestro rincón acostumbrado. 

-Hermione. Ron -saludo antes de sentarme frente a ellos. 

Zulumea se desliza sobre la banca, enroscándose alrededor de mi cuerpo. 

Decenas de voces estallan al mismo tiempo. 

Susurrando. Comentando. Criticando. Juzgando. Acusando. 

No les presto atención. 

Empiezo a servir mi plato con comida, al momento de dirigir una mirada a la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore me observa calculadoramente. McGonagall se encuentra pálida. Flitwick tartamudea algo a Sprout. Snape me ignora. Sinistra pierde interés rápidamente y el resto evitan mis ojos con una expresión de terror en el rostro. 

-Hola, Zulu -sonríe tímidamente Ron. 

-Salúdala de mi parte, también -comenta en voz baja Mione. 

Regreso mi atención a la cena. 

Tengo mucha hambre. 

~Si Humano-cabello-de-fuego me está saludando, dile que yo también me alegro de verlo hoy. Así como a Humana-enciclopedia -sisea Zul.- Si no lo hacen, pues avísales que me siento indignada de que posean tan bajos modales.~ 

Sonrío divertido ante su comentario. 

~Se llaman Ron y Hermione, Zul. Deberías de recordarlo -pongo una porción de pollo en mi plato.~ 

-También se alegra de verlos -llevo el tenedor a mi boca. 

~¡¿Cómo recordar los nombres tan extraños que tienen?! Siéntete halagado que pueda memorizar y pronunciar el tuyo, Harry.~ 

Una risita se escapa de mis labios. 

-Umm... ¿No te parece un poco descuidado traerla al Gran Comedor, Harry? -me pregunta Hermione.- Una cosa es llevarla a nuestra Sala Común, donde no hay ojos atentos... y donde los rumores no pueden proliferarse... 

Le dirijo una cálida sonrisa a mi amiga. 

El resto de los Gryffindors ya se repusieron de la sorpresiva visita de la serpiente, después de todo, la mayoría ya la conocía. 

-No veo cuál es el problema, Mione -sigo comiendo. 

Niega con la cabeza. 

-¿Estás bien, Harry? -inquiere Ron. 

Sonrío afirmativamente, ocupado en la cena. 

-Lupin dijo que estaba preocupado por ti -comentó el pelirrojo.- Algo sobre... umm... 

-¿Estás durmiendo bien? -interrumpe su enamorada. 

Por supuesto que no. 

-Por supuesto que si, si consideras las pesadillas, las torturas, las... -mi expresión oscureciéndose cada vez más. 

-Está bien -interrumpe de nuevo Hermione.- ¿Estás tomando las pociones de Madam Pomfrey? 

No. No quiero que Dumbledore me siga sedando bajo sus "medicinas". 

-Algunas visiones contienen información vital, Mione -corto el pollo. 

-No debes presionarte demasiado -aconseja Ron.- Es más, necesitas unas vacaciones -bromea. 

Unas _largas_ vacaciones. 

Permanentes vacaciones. 

-No hay vacaciones antes de los exámenes, Ron -tono severo de nuestra genio residente.- Y hablando de... -distrae su atención del banquete para buscar algo entre sus pertenencias. 

Saca una torre de pergaminos y libros de su maleta. El monstruoso aglomerado hace saltar los platos y copas cuando lo estrella contra la madera. 

Levanto una ceja. 

-La tarea, Harry -informa serena.- Has perdido muchas clases toda esta semana, y los exámenes no van a estar fáciles este año. Gracias a Dios que mañana es sábado, vas a necesitar mucho tutelaje de mi parte para poder nivelarte... -sermón Nº3: Tareas son importantes. Bromas no son compatibles con los estudios. Has de ponerle esfuerzo. No voy a estar pendiente de tus responsabilidades toda la vida. Soy tu amiga, no tu esclava. Bla bla bla... 

~Dulzura, ¿puedo recorrer el salón? No pensé que aburriría tanto escuchar indescifrables palabras.~ 

Asiento, intentando mantener mi actuación de remordimiento silencioso. 

~No te acerques demasiado a Hufflepuff y no creo que haya problemas -advierto.~ 

Me parece escucharla murmurar algo: "Como si pudiera diferenciar a estos mamíferos..." Antes de sentirla deslizarse hacia el suelo impecable. Una expresión de extenuante curiosidad en sus rasgos. 

-...y Voldemort no es excusa para renegar tus deberes como... ¿Harry, me estás escuchando? -tono molesto. 

-Sí, Mione -llevo el tenedor a mi boca. 

La comida está deliciosa, como siempre. 

* * *

Gracias a **Dobito bubu** por beta leer esto. Aunque parezca increíble, (porque es mi enamorado y a él nunca le ha gustado leer ^^;;) me convenció que pusiera los comentarios de las tres casas restantes cuando Harry entra el Comedor. Originalmente sólo se fijaba en la reacción de los Gryffindors, pero ya ven que sus sugerencias aportan en algo... ^^;; Aunque ya empezamos a discutir por el curso de la historia (aún sigo pensando que Zulumea es un nombre interesante!). En fin... 

Ah... la misma persona del párrafo anterior, me trazó ciertos paralelismos con Nagini (de mi otro fanfic). A lo que debo aclarar... Ambas serpientes son _bastante _diferentes. En primer lugar, Nagini es casi una madre para Harry... aquí es como una amiga íntima... Nagini es super sobreprotectora... aquí a Zul le es indiferente a menos que Harry esté en peligro mortal. Nagi es irritable, pero no _tanto_ como Zulumea... Nagini es más inteligente ^^;; (esto me lo puede refutar cierta serpiente), también es más controlada y definitivamente no es inestable en sus emociones (como lo es Zul...). Zul es menos diplomática que Nagini... se refiere a las personas como "humanos" o "mamíferos"... Además que Nagini es una criatura mágica, no una serpiente común... ^^;; Estas son algunas de las diferencias en personalidades. A medida que defina más el personaje, estoy segura que se verán muchas más... 

Otra cosa... Mis exámenes parciales empiezan la próxima semana... así que... voy avisando que me ausentaré por una semana completa... (o al menos esos son mis planes...). 

**Reeditado el 21-Oct-2002**  
**PD:** Ya me encargaré de unir el capítulo 4 con el ahora capítulo 5 ^^;; (por ahora, estoy considerando una reacción diferente para Sirius y Remus, así que olvídense que existió _Razones_, ok? 


	6. Fragmentos de un Diario

::sigh:: Nope. Aún nada me pertenece… Ningún personaje (bueno, quizás la serpiente?)... Maravilloso mundo de JKRowling... 

**Agradecimientos**  
**BadGirlMalfoy**: ^^;; La verdad es que a este fic no le tengo mucha estima… Me gusta más el otro que tengo =P jeje... Como dije, escribí el comienzo en un impulso. Por eso estoy sufriendo ahora un poco con la trama... No la tengo muy planificada ^^;; Sabes que desde que leí demasiados fanfics de Slytherin la serpiente se está volviendo uno de mis animales preferidos? Jajajaja... El lobo gris sigue estando en mi número uno, pero... A quién no le gustaría poder hablar con las serpientes?! Me encanta esta habilidad de Harry, por eso siempre la exploto ^^;; Con los Merodeadores... digamos que no estoy segura si volverán a hacer su aparición. Con Harry... yummy... tengo algunas ideas ^.-  
**Aspy**: A mí también me gustó más el capítulo anterior... ^^;; Me encantaría tener una serpiente de mascota! (Lo cual no sería problema si pudiera hablar con ellas...) [Mirar si era el fic] JAJAJAJA XD Yep. Sé a qué te refieres... Pero yo advertí que iba a empezar a divertirme! (además de mencionar mi obsesión con las serpientes... ^^;;). ¿Oscuro? ^.^ Bueno, chica... si un pequeño comentario como ese te parece así, a ver que opinas de este capítulo... Ni me digas lo de los estudios... ¬¬ No he podido concentrarme en nada más que en HP! O.o  
**Lina Saotome**: Te gustó el capítulo ante-anterior? O_O Cómo así?! No puede ser... ¬¬ De todas maneras voy a revisar toda la historia uno de estos días, y creo que ese capítulo no pasará la revisión ^^;; Hmm... creo que ya se qué voy a hacer con la escenita... A mi también me gustó que Harry entrara como si nada con la serpiente ^.^ Le añade personalidad =P jajaja...  
**Dobito Bubu**: Me encantan tus review, amor. Me recuerdan tanto a tu personalidad, que nunca he podido evitar sonreír al leerlas. Aún cuando rajas de mis capítulos ^.^ Te amo. Y ya te dije, no divulgues los secretos de la historia!! Ten cuidado de lo que comentas en tus reviews... Mira que no siempre estaré ahí para hacerlas de censor. Aún no puedo creer que te guste esto ^-^ No puedo creerlo, por el simple hecho que para que leyeras HP tuve que atragantarte con el libro para que lo ojearas!! Te conté que Reina tiene la idiota idea de que es diabólico? ^^;; Je... Besos. Te dedico este capítulo. 

* * *

**Responsabilidad Aprendida**  
_Fragmentos de un Diario_

Creo que ya sé que haré con el capítulo 5 ^.^ Lo quitaré por el momento, ok? Al final del fic, añadiré todas las escenas que escribí y que no me parecieron... que les parece? ^.^ Así que hagan como que nunca existió esa pieza... si me parece relevante en un futuro, lo pondré como flashback... (Sorry Lina! Pero no me gusta en verdad...) 

Este capítulo está dedicado a _Pin9achu_ o _Dobito Bubu_ ^^;; ¿Por qué? Porque me hizo recordar tantas cosas... sobretodo ciertas conversaciones que teníamos, te acuerdas amor?  
_Moony_ = Lunático  
_Padfoot_ = Canuto 

~*~ 

Es en situaciones como éstas, donde me alegro que las camas vengan con cortinas. 

Mayor privacidad, si me entienden. 

Deslizo mi mano debajo de mi almohada y saco el preciado cuaderno. 

Mi diario. 

Mi regalo. 

-_Lumos_ -susurro. 

Un rayo de luz surge de la punta de mi varita. 

~Cariño, ¿qué haces despierto? -soñolienta voz.~ 

Acaricio delicadamente la cabeza de Zulumea, reposando en mi cama. Últimamente se le ha dado por dormir juntos. Supongo que mi sangre caliente es bastante confortable para una reptil que vive en el bosque. Aunque empiezo a dudar que si esa es la única razón. Quizás disfruta de mi compañía más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir. 

~Necesito escribir en mi diario, Zul. Ya sabes cual -señalo pacientemente al dichoso objeto.~ 

De inmediato, la serpiente abre bien sus ojos. Aquel hermoso brillo en ellos, como siempre. Acerca su mirada al simple cuaderno de tapa negra. 

~¿Es ese? -pregunta entusiasmada.~ 

Asiento con una sonrisa en mi rostro. 

~Oh... -se asombra- Poderosa magia negra, Harry... Estoy _tan_ orgullosa de ti... -tono sincero.~ 

Sus palabras me lastiman. 

De la manera en que lo dice, podrías jurar que la magia oscura no es malévola, sino una razón para enorgullecerse. 

_Poder es poder, Harry. No tiene color. No tiene razón._

Lo que tú digas, Voldie. 

Cojo la pluma y el pomo de mi sang... err... tinta. 

Mi compañera no deja de mirarme. Observa cada uno de mis movimientos. 

Me pone nervioso. 

~Zulumea, tu atención me distrae -tono severo.- No me conviene estar distraído.~ 

La reptil me lanza una mirada de puro odio. 

~Engreído.~ 

Se acuesta de nuevo. 

*** 

_ Oh. Dios... _

Supongo que ahora que no estoy con ustedes puedo ser completamente sincero, ¿verdad? 

Je... La próxima semana es luna nueva. 

[Palabras sarcásticas. Sonrisa amarga.]

(...) 

Lo siento. 

Realmente lo siento. 

[No saben cuánto lo siento... Lágrima solitaria.]

Sé que nuestra amistad ha ido mucho más allá del compartir clases y secretos. 

Somos hermanos. Siempre lo seremos. 

[Somos familia, siempre los querré...]

Pero... 

¿No entienden? 

[En el fondo quiero que me comprendan. Que me perdonen. Incluso que me olviden...]

Tengo que hacer esto. 

Tenía _que hacer esto. _

No saben el sufrimiento que siento. 

[Y me alegro por ello. Este dolor es reservado sólo para mí.]

Verlos juntos y saber que puede no exista un futuro para ustedes. Que el simple hecho de ser mi familia los ponga en grave peligro. 

Sí Hermione, sé que se saben cuidar. Sé que jamás me traicionarían o abandonarían. 

No, Ron. No estoy tomando la salida más cobarde. Considero que esa sería el olvidar el peligro y vivir sin importarme los demás. 

Después de todo, Dumbledore me entrenó para hacerme el responsable de su mierda. 

Hasta ahora no les he contado la verdad... 

[Oraciones furiosas. Trazos desesperados. Insultos. Insultos. Insultos. Lágrimas de impotencia. Insultos.]

(...)

...No tengo palabras. 

[Nudo en mi garganta. Sé que no estoy hablando en voz alta, pero el vacío en mi pecho y la tristeza amarga... Suspiro. Mi memoria va a ser una demasiado miserable. Quizá no deba dejarles una explicación. Sin embargo... Se la merecen. Es lo mínimo que les puedo dar.]

Podría decirte lo apenado y lo mucho que lo siento, Sirius. Pero de alguna manera no quiero llenar estas páginas con millones de disculpas y arrepentimientos. Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. 

[Yo VOY a llenar estas páginas de arrepentimientos y disculpas, pero no quiero que tú lo hagas, Siri. Ojalá que me acuerde de contarte toda la felicidad que sentí en mi corta vida. Aunque haya sido una felicidad planeada... Vas a necesitar que te recuerde que fui despreocupado alguna vez.]

No fue tu culpa. 

La muerte de mis padres no fue tu culpa. Era el destino. 

[Un destino llamado Albus Dumbledore y Tom Marvolo Riddle.]

Mi muerte... esa es totalmente mi culpa. Mi destino. 

[Sonrío oscuramente.]

Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. 

¿Cuántas veces he de repetir lo mismo? 

Estoy cansado, Siri. Cansado de esta charada. De esta obra de teatro a la que me han obligado actuar. 

[Trazos sin energías. Sin ánimo.]

Nunca pedí ser el Niño que vivió. 

Nunca pedí esta fama. 

Nunca pedí esta cicatriz. 

Pero ahora... 

[Ahora...]

Sólo quiero descansar, Padfoot. 

[Un vértigo en mi estómago.]

Las visiones son tortuosas. Las pesadillas me atormentan. La tensión de la guerra me está consumiendo el alma. Las muertes... los nombres... la sangre... 

¡No puedo más! 

[Sollozos. Lágrimas. Cierro los ojos. Suspiro.]

No puedo más... 

[Murmuro en voz alta. Derrotado. Quebrado. Resignado.]

Percy, Ginny, Cho, Cedric, Colin... ¡Mierda! Incluso los Dursleys. 

Tantos nombres. 

Tantos rostros. 

Esa palabra de nuevo... 

[Las lágrimas nublan mi visión.]

Saludaré a mis padres de tu parte, Sirius. 

Vive feliz. 

Vive por mí. 

(...)

Confío en ti. 

[Como tantos otros lo hicieron en mí.]

Sé que estoy siendo un egoísta, hijo de puta por darte esta... responsabilidad, Remus. 

[Esta carga.]

Ellos te necesitan. 

Confío en que seas un pilar de fuerza para todos. 

[Arrepentimiento y vergüenza.]

Tienes que ser lo que no pude ser yo. 

Esta oscuridad... me está tragando vivo. 

[Como no tienes ni idea. Como nadie tiene la menor idea. Me tiembla el pulso.]

Estoy perdiendo la cordura. El interés en... todo. 

[Duele admitirlo. Duele confesar no tener control sobre tu vida. Sobre lo que sientes. Lo que experimentas. Lo que piensas. Lo que anhelas... Duele saber que esa es la verdad... y admitirla... y resignarte...]

Si no me apresuro, ni siquiera me interesará salvarlos a ustedes. 

Los quiero demasiado como para abandonarlos. 

Si mi sacrificio sirve al menos para darles un momento de paz... 

Que así sea. 

[Y así, sello mi futuro.]

Confío en ti... Cuida especialmente a Padfoot, Moony... estoy seguro que intentará hacer una locura. 

[Gryffindor. Suspiro cansado. Gryffindor, como yo.]

(...)

Sinceridad. 

Eso es lo último que les puedo dar. 

Tengo miedo de vivir. 

Tengo miedo de morir. 

Tengo miedo del futuro. 

Tengo miedo del presente. 

El presente... 

[Mis palabras se cortan. No puedo describir cómo me siento. De alguna manera pienso que palabras jamás describirán este sentimiento. Esta... sentencia que revolotea sobre mi cabeza. Hay tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento... Me tiemblan las manos. Ya no importa que no pueda leer lo que escribo. Mis lentes están empañados. Tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento...]

Hay tantas cosas que aún me faltan experimentar. 

Cosas que jamás tendré. 

Cosas que no podría ver con los mismos ojos si es que sobreviviera. 

[Ya no tengo la misma inocencia. La perdí aquella noche con Cedric en el cementerio... Es irónico cómo la muerte cambia tu perspectiva de la vida. Sólo te da dos opciones. O te aferras a la vida. O...]

Quiero morir. 

[...a la muerte.]

Quiero olvidarme de todo. Quiero abandonarme en mi dolor. En mi sufrimiento. Quiero ahogarme en mi propia sangre. Quiero gritar de dolor hasta que mis cuerdas vocales se desgarren de la tensión. 

Creo que me lo merezco. 

[Tanto sufrimiento.]

...tantos nombres. 

*** 

La salina sustancia cae sobre las páginas escritas. 

La sustancia metálica formando los recuerdos. 

* * *

Lo siento…  
No me salió tan deprimente, oscuro y miserable como quisiera... Pero al menos está ahí para que lo lean... Es la primera vez que escribo angst o algo que intente asimilarse a ello, así que no me culpen ¬¬ 

Gracias a **Dobito Bubu** por beta leer esto! ^-^ Te amo, amor... Aún cuando peleemos por la historia. Y tienes razón, es MI fanfic, así que yo puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana sin tener tu opinión =P jajajaja... 


	7. Cenizas

A JKRowling... Ya saben... 

**BDM (Badgirlmalfoy)**: Sorry. No aparece la serpiente en este capítulo. ¿Quizá el siguiente? ...quién sabe? Yo por el momento no sé nada... Ando media perdida en mis propias tramas, sabes? =(  
**Aspy**: Pues si encuentran o no el diario, supongo que tendré que ver cuándo y cómo puede ser ello... ^^;; Ahora no sé nada de la historia. *sigh* Y si... debía estar estudiando y no subiendo fics... Sorry por esta demora, supongo... No esperes capi nuevo de DOP hasta de aquí a una semana (espero que sea menos, pero ese es mi pronóstico...) Que si Hermione será adicta? O.o Pues... No sé... ^^;; jajajaja... Te imaginas a Mione así? Nop. No me salió deprimente, pero al menos es algo...   
**Arabella Figg Calabaza**: Con música el efecto siempre es diferente ^.- Jajajaja... Pero créeme, no me pareció muy deprimente. Hmmm... No sé si es lo que quisiste decir, pero Hermione no es pareja de Harry, sabes? ...se supone que es de Ron ^^;; Ummm... Cobardía o no, pues no pienso opinar al respecto. Harry tiene una visión algo distorsionada y trastornada del mundo. Admito que anteriormente existía una Kandra que concordaba con algunos de sus puntos, pero no en la actualidad. Y no en todos, eso es certero. Harry es Harry, y lo único que puedo decir es que me alegro de no estar en sus zapatos ^^;; Y esa nota, quieres que la ponga? ^.^ Y si dices que estás muerta, cómo quieres que le haga? ^^;; Un sueño? Ah?   
**Lina Saotome**: Yep. Soy una novata en cuanto se trata de describir amargura, tristeza y desesperación. Y sí. El diario es como el que tenía Tom Riddle ^.- Ya te imaginas qué es lo que opinarán Ron y Hermione cuando se enteren? ^^;; jajajaja... Sorry, este capi es super corto =(  
**Selene**: JAJAJAJA... ^^;; Pero si este fic no me gusta mucho! Sólo el primer capítulo ^^;; jajaja... DOP es más entretenido de escribir, éste ya se volvió pesado. Definitivamente aquí no vas a ver a Harry en el otro bando. Puede que tenga bastantes paralelismos con Tom Riddle, no? ^.^ Pero hay claras diferencias... No creo que él llegue a apreciar a alguien que intentó matarlo toda su vida... Y no te vuelvas adicta a esta... Chances hay que no la termine ^^;;  
**Ammy**: Jajajaja… Considerado… ^.^ Pues, como que sí, no? No he tenido tiempo para leer tus historias. Creo que ojeé una que era corta, pero no pude invertirle más tiempo. Intentaré hacerlo, ok? Cuando termine de escribir el capi de mi otra historia... T_T (se malogró mi PC y estuve sin escribir por días enteros... sin contar mis exámenes y basura de la vida diaria). Me siento halagada que esté en tus favoritos. Intentaré seguirlo con entusiasmo, entonces ^.^  
**Panchy**: Aughh… Me dejaste tu e-mail y no he tenido la oportunidad de mandarte uno @_@ He estado un poco ocupada!! Pero eso no es excusa... O si te habré mandado? La verdad es que no me acuerdo... ¬¬ Gracias por considerar el anterior capítulo deprimente ^.^ Me sube los ánimos. En el futuro intentaré hacerlo más, aunque dudo que pueda escribir otra escena como esa...   
**Hatsue**: ^.^ Intentaré seguirla. Espero que a la larga no nos cambie a todos la visión de HP que tenemos ^^;; Aunque debo admitir que me ENCANTAN los universos alternos =P jajajaja... 

**Responsabilidad Aprendida**  
_Cenizas_

Sonrío. Finjo. Palabras tan similares en mi vocabulario. 

Invité a los Weasley a pasar el día domingo en Hogwarts. Un pequeño picnic en los terrenos del colegio. Para alivianar los espíritus, o eso les hice creer. 

Sólo quería despedirme. O disfrutar de su presencia. Aún no estoy seguro. ¿Probablemente ambas...? 

Charlie y Bill intentan entablar una conversación conmigo. No entiendo muy bien qué es lo que pretenden, pero sé que estamos comentando sobre el quidditch y mi posible futuro en algún equipo. Sonrío amargamente, un vacío en mi pecho. Charlie me preguntó qué es lo que haré después de Hogwarts. 

Yo no tengo futuro. 

Por supuesto que no sé, Charlie. 

Quizá después de la guerra me dedique al quidditch, pero creo que antes de ello seré Auror, Bill. ¿Qué opina Sr. Weasley? 

Los gemelos juegan varias bromas a los presentes, tomándose muy en serio su papel de payasos. Varias risas se alzan al aire. Sobretodo de Hermione, que es testigo de todas las jugarretas a Ron. 

Comida servida, no puedo sino notar la ausencia de dos constantes presencias en la mesa. Bajo mis ojos al suelo, auto-imponiéndome un minuto de silencio por Ginny y Percy. 

Si el resto cae en cuenta de mi actitud sombría, no toma acciones al respecto. 

Supongo que simularon que nada erróneo había con la escena. La pérdida ha sido bastante dura para todos. A veces está bien engañarte y decirte que todo anda bien. Que nada ha cambiado y que nada lo hará. Que tienes una vida estable. Que la guerra es una palabra desconocida en el diccionario. 

Comienzo a comer, tratando de emular entusiasmo. 

La Sra. Weasley relata algunas recetas de las delicias que estamos disfrutando. Yo sólo sonrío y asiento. Intento interesarme por el tema, pero por más que quiero, no puedo. El ambiente lleno de risas y felices conversaciones me está carcomiendo por dentro. No comprendo cómo pueden y por qué quieren actuar como si nadie estuviera sufriendo por dentro. 

Desearía estar lejos de este lugar... 

Mierda. 

¿Por qué se cumplen mis deseos más oscuros? 

El ambiente cálido y lleno de vida se rompe cuando la Marca Tenebrosa se alza al cielo. Se me cae el tenedor de la mano. 

No soy el único. 

Ron se atraganta con la bebida. El Sr. Weasley palidece. Hermione se levanta súbitamente de su asiento. Bill, Charlie y la Sra. Weasley estaban de espaldas a Hogsmeade, así que no tuvieron la oportunidad de ser espectadores de la ascensión serpentina. 

Me levanto de la banca. Hay cosas por hacer. 

Comienzo a correr en dirección al pueblo. Atrás mío siento los pasos de muchos otros. Sé que la Orden del Fénix ha estado activa nuevamente. 

Maldito sea Voldemort. 

Maldito sea el mal que como fénix se alza siempre de sus cenizas. 

Ojalá hayan sobrevivientes. 

Mierda. 

¿Por qué nadie se enteró de esta operación con tiempo? ¡¿Por qué Albus?! ¿No que tienes espías y una concisa red de información? 

Basura. Basura. BASURA. 

Noto por primera vez las nubes de humo negro flotando bajo la asquerosa imagen macabra. 

El olor a cenizas me invade. 

* * *

Ok. Lo admito. Es super-hiper-corto. Pero es algo, ok?  
He estado completamente ocupada con mis estudios y ahora estoy drenada creativamente... Pensé que se me vendría un bloqueo, así que tuve que escribir la primera escena que me vino a la mente. La cual fue ésta. Mi otra historia está peor... Ahí al menos tengo que recolectar totalmente mis ideas, sobretodo porque me hacen falta muchas. 


	8. Desequilibrio

Ja! Todo de JKRowling... Ya saben. Ya saben. De JKRowling... Rowling... 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Aspy**: No me culpes! Culpa mis examenes! Es difícil tener inspiración luego de ellos, no te has dado cuenta? ^^;; No es que no me guste este fic... sino que ya se volvió igual de pesado para escribir =P (Incluso más que DOP... Como pudo pasar eso? o.O) Faltan algunos personajes que aún no vemos. No te preocupes... ya falta poco para el final... creo. BATALLA?! Ni hablar!! Aquí no voy a poner acción... ¬¬ Sabes lo difícil que es para mí escribirla?! -_- Gracias por la ayuda en DOP, dentro de un rato a ver si te puedo escribir un e-mail de respuesta (el otro que te mandé lo hice en plena clase de Progra2 ^^;;)  
**Ammy**: Te salía el mensaje de Fido, porque era verdad. Reemplazé el ultimo episodio para poder eliminar el capítulo de _Razones_. Lamento que haya sido corto. Intenté escribir uno más largo esta vez, que te parece? ^.^  
**Selene**: Jejeje... Ok ok... Voy a terminarlo (porque ya pensé en un final). Me alegro que te guste esta, así como la otra. Gracias! A mi también me gustan esas historias! Lástima que no pueda poner acción en este fic. Aparte que no lo escribo muy bien, la historia se me desviaría si la presentara. Gracias por el link de la chica! Son geniales sus dibujos ^.^ Yo ya quiero pintar asi como ella!! WAHH!!  
**Hatsue**: Tristeza es la palabra que definiria este fic (así como resentimiento =P). Gracias por tu apoyo! Estoy escribiendo con paciencia, a pasos... lentos. Espero que me tengan paciencia... T_T  
**Lucil**: No te preocupes, sé que estás ocupada... Tienes guardado mi fic? o.O En serio? Jejeje... Es un lado de Dumbli que no exploto lo suficiente aquí. Ya que la historia trata sobre Harry, y él no quiere tener NADA que ver con el viejo, no nos volveremos a acercar al Director. Quizás te dé algunas ideas para ti? ^.^ Jajaja... Me encanta responder preguntas! Aunque advierto que este fic no lo tengo muy bien definido (no como DOP). Gracias por tu tiempo! Te tengo gran aprecio, sabes? Fuiste la que puso mi primer review en mi primera historia T_T (y que me tuvo paciencia como para leer mis e-mails).   
**Anonimo**: Que sorpresa verte aquí!! Si, ya hice un comentario sobre tu dibujo, solo que aún no lo mando... ^^;; El otro te demorarás bastante para leer, es mucho más largo. Gracias! Gracias! A si se me cae la baba cuando veo una de tus imágenes!! Es un gran honor que te hayas inspirado en una escena por una de mis historias!! (y que me lo dediques T.T --- de la emoción). Seguiré viendote por los oekakis... Gracias de nuevo ^.^ 

**Responsabilidad Aprendida**  
_Desequilibrio_

Pido públicamente disculpas por la brevedad del anterior capítulo ^^;; Pero no estaba de muy buen humor para haber escrito algo mucho más largo. Así que era un capi cortísimo, o tendrían que seguir esperando... Y como ya me había demorado bastante... pues... *tos**tos* Lo siento!!  
>_NEWT_ (Nearly Exhausting Wizarding Tests… creo? ^^;;): Las difíciles pruebas que tienen que pasar en el séptimo año.  
>_Dark Lord_: Señor Tenebroso 

~*~ 

Observo hipnotizado la chimenea. El fuego baila ante mis ojos, burlándose de mi impotencia. 

Naranja. 

Rojo. 

Olor a cenizas. 

Gente quemada viva. 

Gritos que murieron hace ya tanto tiempo, mientras sus vivos cuerpos se carbonizaban. 

Niños. 

Trago saliva, mi garganta está reseca. 

Sé que debería estar asustado. Deprimido. Furioso. O... _algo_. Sin embargo, no llego a sentir emoción alguna. Simplemente... vacío. Cansancio. Apatía. Desgano. Desinterés. 

¿Que si la guerra añadió más nombres a la lista de víctimas? Sólo unos cientos de cuerpos más... De seguro el futuro de la humanidad no peligra. Con la tasa demográfica de _muggles_ en el presente, es más que seguro lograrán recuperar todos los muertos en un par de décadas. 

¿Si la sangre mágica se diluye demasiado a tal punto que sea inútil? ¿Por qué debería ser mi problema? ¿Para qué sirve la magia sino para traer desgracias al mundo y otorgar poder a quienes no lo merecían? Mejor sería que no existiera. 

Que no existiera nada. 

Que todo se destruyera. 

Que regresemos a la nada de la que salimos... 

El universo es vasto y colosal, podría crear otra Tierra con otros Humanos en cualquier momento de su historia. ¿Qué importancia tenía éste? 

Había que purificar el mundo... 

Demasiada miseria. Muerte. Violencia. Victimas. Maldad. Hambre. Crueldad. Pobreza. Egoísmo. Odio. Poder. Enfermedad. Oscuridad. Inevitable... todo ello, inevitable. 

Que el universo cree un cosmos _perfecto_. No la pesadilla que vivimos hoy. 

Me sacuden de mi trance. 

Parpadeo. 

Alzo la vista. 

Una Hermione preocupada me devuelve la mirada. Rastros de lágrimas visibles en su pálido rostro. 

Me abraza. 

Fuertemente. 

-Harry... -solloza contra mi túnica. 

Mi cordura regresa. 

Oh... 

Estaba perdiendo el control. Pronto... Pronto terminaría siendo un peor ser que el mismo Voldemort. Al menos él tenía suficiente mente y racionalidad como para hallar una causa por la que destruir. Yo... 

Cerré mis ojos por un minuto. 

Destrucción por el simple deseo de la destrucción, sin el placer involucrado, sino una completa purificación... _Eso _era desquiciado. 

Estaba perdiéndome. Nuevamente. 

Una fuerza me abrazó el cuello, meciéndose contra mi persona. 

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? -oigo a Ron preguntar detrás mío. 

Su enamorada me suelta y corre hacia él, continuando el mismo proceso en sus brazos. 

-Se fuerte -lo oigo susurrar. 

Me siento culpable. Culpable por mi incapacidad de sentir la pena. Me avergüenzo de no tener la sombra de tristeza en mi corazón. Culpable por no preocuparme ni una pizca por los muertos. 

Al menos por ahora. 

-¿Estás bien, Harry? 

Volteo mi cuerpo y lo miro a los ojos. 

Nublados y concientes del presente. 

-Pronto lo estaré -respondo enigmáticamente, una deliberada sonrisa hallando camino a mi rostro.- Vamos, es hora del desayuno -mi tono alegre y jovial. 

¿De dónde sale esta energía? Estoy conciente que no me siento feliz. De que no hay nada por lo que estar así. Y sin embargo... no puedo evitar la respuesta involuntaria de mi cuerpo. 

Estoy cansado, me convenzo. 

No me acosté anoche. Toda la madrugada me la pasé en vela frente a la chimenea. Siendo espectador de la Danza de Llamas. Otra vez. Las imágenes no lograron desvanecerse de mi acalambrado cerebro. Cansado de pelear contra ellas, les permití tener rienda libre. 

No puedo hacer al respecto, me repito. 

Hice mi camino hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, escabulléndome con varios de mis compañeros de la Sala Común. Varios rostros sombríos. 

*** 

-Que sorpresa que el maravilloso héroe Harry Potter, se digne asistir a una humilde clases de pociones -sarcasmo inicia la lección de hoy. 

Río. En voz alta. A gran escala. Maniáticamente. 

Snape me dirige una mirada incisiva, que logra aumentar las energías de mis carcajadas. Puedo sentir los confusos ojos de mis compañeros, algunos negando la cabeza. 

Juran que he perdido la razón. 

No está tan lejos de la verdad. 

Mi atención se divierte hacia cierto rubio de ojos grisáceos. Draco Malfoy sostiene mi mirada por varios segundos, una fingida sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios. 

Le devuelvo una de las mías. 

Es imposible volverte un maestro en máscaras, sin desarrollar el arte de ver a través de éstas. 

Necesito hablar con mi némesis, me recuerdo. 

Sonrío tranquilamente a Snape, que se confunde de mi actitud. Creo que se me pasó el control y le di una sonrisa enferma, de esas que demuestran mi creciente locura. Suelto una risita ridícula imaginando mi rostro. 

Hoy estaba mucho más... desequilibrado de lo normal. 

Suspiro internamente. 

El día iba a ser demasiado largo. 

-Potter, un momento de tu preciosa vida -el profesor Slytherin indica que me quede en el salón. 

Me encojo de hombres hacia Ron y Hermione. 

-Luego los alcanzo en el Gran Salón. 

Ron me mira suspicazmente. Hermione me acusa con sus ojos. 

Sé que desean conversar seriamente sobre mi... inusual comportamiento en clase. Pero no tengo ganas de hablar de ello. Esta era una gran oportunidad para escaparme del interrogatorio que vendría a continuación. 

-Harry Potter, ¡pobre de ti que no llegues al Comedor! -me amenaza ella. 

Asiento sonriente. 

Ron alza una ceja, cuestionándome. 

Uhh... Al parecer mis reacciones no están acorde a las situaciones del día. ¿Hubiera sido mejor la seriedad? 

-¡Señor Potter, no tengo todo el día! -reprende una fría voz tras mío. 

-Iré, Mione -digo antes de voltear y entrar al salón nuevamente. 

Erguido orgulloso me detengo frente al escritorio de Severus Snape, conocido profesor por su _justicia_ ante disputas Slytherin-Gryffindor, _comprensión_ a sus dedicados alumnos y _tolerante paciencia_ al enseñar. 

Apoyo mi peso en una mesa a mi espalda, cruzándome de brazos. 

-Dígame, Profesor Snape -imito su frío tono. 

O eso intentaba. Una sonrisa sádica se deslizó de mi control, añadiéndole odio y malicia a mis palabras. 

No puedo suprimir la carcajada burlona que brota ante la expresión guardada del hombre. 

Cuando caigo en cuenta de _qué_ estoy haciendo y con _quién_ lo hacía, callo súbitamente. Mi rostro impasivo e inmutable. 

-Lo siento -me disculpo en voz alta, voz libre de emoción. 

El Slytherin alza una ceja acusadora. 

-¿Se encuentra bien, Sr. Potter? 

¿Qué era con esa pregunta? Últimamente todo el mundo me ha estado repitiendo lo mismo. Ya estaba _harto_ de escucharlo. 

-Estoy bien -respondo con una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro. 

¡¿Qué hay con mi conducta el día de hoy?! ¿Acaso estaba condenada a no tener correlación con mi estado mental?! 

Niego la cabeza. 

Es el cansancio, me repito por décimo sexta vez en el día. Quizá debería regresar a mi habitación a intentar dormir... 

-El Director está preocupado por ti, Potter. 

Una sonrisa burlona nace en mis labios. 

¿Ah, si? 

-Así como todos tus maestros, -conecta rígidos ojos- los _NEWT_s son este año, después de todo. Harías mal en descuidar tus estudios sólo porque hay... _ruido_ ambiental -haciendo alusión a Voldemort y su preciada guerra. 

-Las clases ya no me importan -declaro indiferente. 

-¡Es obvio que no! ¡La falta de respeto al traer una serpiente _ilegal_ al castillo! -enojo en sus palabras. 

-Pensé que Slytherin sentía respeto por su símbolo -comento sarcásticamente. 

-Te pareces más a Tom Riddle con cada día -murmura casi inaudible. 

Endurezco mi mirada. 

-Voldemort era diferente -informo con frialdad. 

Él iba a clase, me recuerdo. 

No. 

No estoy sucumbiendo a la oscuridad. No, eso es mentira. Aún me queda tiempo. Todavía no me pierdo. Todavía no. 

Por favor, que no sea cierto... Unos pocos días más. Pocos días. 

-¿Cuál es tu problema, muchacho? -demanda saber. 

Sonrío abiertamente. 

-Con todo respeto, Profesor, mis problemas personales no le interesan. 

Se resume en dos palabras. 

Dumbledore. Voldemort. 

Río ante la propuesta de contarle la verdad sobre Albus. Como Slytherin y seguidor del _Dark Lord_, era seguro que conocía la Gran Verdad. A menos que Dumbledore lo haya convencido de que era falso. 

-¿Qué tan cercano es con el Director? -pregunto sin ánimo, contrastando con mi anterior estallido de emoción. 

-¿Y eso a usted que le importa? -una chispa de impaciencia ante mis palabras. 

Uh... Snape estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Snape estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La paciencia... Paciencia... 

¡Arghh! 

La falta de sueño me está afectando. Necesitaba ir a dormir. Ahora. Ya hablaré con Ron y Hermione más tarde. 

-Snape, -bajo mi vista al suelo- agradezco... nuestra inusual relación -tono derrotado.- Me has ayudado a mantener mis pies en el suelo, y eso es bueno... 

Es bueno... 

Sonrío cansado. 

-¿Te sorprendería si digo que eres mi maestro preferido? -tono burlón. 

Él se prepara a contraatacar. 

-Un gusto conocerte -digo antes de que pueda hablar. 

Me mira extrañado. Confundido. 

Me encojo de hombros. 

-Ahora... -mi expresión plana- si me das detención, te advierto que no iré. Si me quitas puntos... me alegraré que Slytherin gane este año, se lo merece. Y si no me respondes, me retiraré a dormir porque anoche no pude hacerlo. Así que adiós -imito una reverencia burlona. 

No le doy tiempo para que contestara. 

Huí de los calabozos tan pronto puse pie en el pasillo. 

Realmente _necesitaba _ese descanso. 

Sólo faltaba que empezase a alucinar a Tom Marvolo Riddle bailando en tutú rosa por todo Hogwarts... 

Tutú rosa... Música clásica... Ropa ajustada... Expresión frágil... Pasitos ridículos... Piruetas hábiles... 

¡ARGHH! ¡Las imágenes! ¡Las imágenes! 

Sueño. _Urgente_. Ahora. Yo. 

* * *

Y se suponía que iba a descansar de escribir este fin de semana!! ¬¬ Lamentablemente mi conexión se fue a la mierda el viernes por la noche y ante la falta de actividades recreativas, decidí sacarme este capítulo de encima.  
Snape. Corta la conversación. Que más da?   
Harry está demasiado... fuera de sus cabales en este capítulo. Así que no lo culpen por soltar tontería y media (y reaccionar de la misma manera). Hogsmeade le afectó, aunque él piense que no es así. Eso y la falta de sueño... ^^;;  
Y se nota mi obsesión con los Harry/Tom Riddle? ^.- Jajajaja... XD 


	9. Oscuridad

JKRowling es la legítima madre de todos los HPmales. Yo sólo soy una de sus esclavas que se encarga de expandir la voz sobre la brujería y la hermosa sensación que produce el vivir en la oscuridad *risa diabolica* Caigan ilusos! Muajajajaja!! 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Aspy**: Concuerdo contigo. El capitulo anterior fue terriblemente extraño. En realidad lo de la tasa demográfica y de mas, fue un lapsus que tuvo. Uno en que lo dominó su creciente locura. No es como es realmente, y hasta le está llegando a dar miedo de cómo puede ser. Jajajajaja! Hermoso tu comentario sobre Snape y "tan solícito a las necesidades de sus alumnos" *risas* Escena de Severus y Sirius? Hmm... No creo que pueda darse el caso, pero ya veremos... ^^ Básicamente el fic acaba la noche en que cae la luna llena... ^^;; Y no te puedo matar, porque si lo hago, me quedo sin beta para DOP =P   
**Panchy**: Pronto, dijiste? Errr... Oh bueno, me demoré. Si. Ya era hora que Harry estallara *sonrisa maquiavélica de la autora* Además que fue divertido describir el estado mental de Harry, jeje. Yo pienso que Dumbledore no es el hombre dulce que hasta ahora hemos visto, creo que ha de tener un lado dark en algún lado... Aún admito que lo exagero en este fic.  
**Arabella Figg Kalabaza**: Sabes que cada vez que escribo tu nombre en Ms-Word, me lo corrige? +Arghh!!+ Puedes creer que yo hasta ahora NO he visto Dragon Rojo? ¬¬ Es el maldito colmo! Creo que alquilare el DVD algún día... Y si, comprendo a tu amiga. Es más, esa reacción yo la suelo tener. Me río como loca en las escenas completamente serias, y es que le hallo cierta gracia que nadie más entiende. Mi madre ha llegado a mirarme extraña en las salas de cine, y aunque me contengo, realmente no puedo. Hmmm... Nunca ha habido dos personas iguales, totalmente cierto. Sin embargo creo que sí hay ciertos rasgos que se pueden parecer, y sin duda, se puede comparar a TR y HP en más de un aspecto. Por otro lado, no me presionen para que lo mate de una vez!! ¬¬ Dejen que me divierte con él... Rayos, ya estás igual que Aspy, que lo quiere ver muerto. Y a diferencia de Harry, Voldemort si tiene una razón para su destrucción, él no. Concuerdo contigo: "No puedes escapar, Potter."  
**Hatsue**: Te metes demasiado en los fics? Uy. Pues hay que tener cuidado con que fics te metes... con tal que no leas un abused!Harry... (o sino ahí sí vas a sufrir...). Agradezco tu review, y mira que no lo he abandonado ^^  
**Selene**: Por supuesto que se veria lindo Tom con su tutu rosa!! Se veria hermoso! ^.^ Me alegro que hayas disfrutado el capi anterior, yo me diverti escribiéndolo ^.- Interesantes todas las locuras de Harry... Y no es que haya terminado loco, sino que tuvo un lapsus =P Shinji es un personaje complejo, y si. Puede que se parezca al Harry de este fic ^^ Gracias por la analogía, me has dado que pensar.   
**Lina Saotome**: Mira, lo continue! ^^ Ya queria sacarlo del hiatus uno de estos dias... Y Tom/Harry hare... solo que en otro fic, otro AU (los amo ^^). Y bueno, la escenita de ambos con palabras sugerentes ya la habias visto, asi que no vale =P No se si Severus salga mas.. Y no se por que te explico cosas, si al fin y al cabo ya sabes como acaba este fic ¬¬ Oh bueno. Mantengo mi proposición, Lina. Si quieres hacer el fic, te lo dejo a tu parecer ^^  
**Pin9achu**: Me has hecho un review del capi anterior ¬¬ Oh bueno, de todas maneras te lo agradezco, amor. Me alegro que te guste esta historia mas que DOP, aunque tengo recelos que no leas la otra que es mas larga ._. Y a mi parecer, un poco mas interesante. Al menos me sigues aquí... Lo cual debe alegrarme ^^  
**Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl**: Cual es mi personaje favorito? No, no es Harry. Es Tom Riddle ^^;; Se nota o no? Y sobre el extraño brillo en la escena de GoF, tienes toda la razon! Eso fue lo que me tuvo pensando si realmente no habia mucho más del vejete de lo que se sabe. Al final elimine el ex-capitulo 5: Razones. No es que me guste la pareja R/Hr, simplemente la considero "normal". No me agrada ni desagrada, y sinceramente, no leeria un fic romántico basado en ellos, porque no me llamaria la atención. Jajajajajaja!!! Ginny debe estar SUPER muerta y enterrada!! Es mas! Espero que muera en el 5to libro *cruza dedos* Es que no la considero un personaje... *escalofrios* No lo se. Cada vez que pienso en Ginny, me viene la posibilidad que acabe con Harry en el canon y eso... apestaria. A pesar de lo que la gente cree, no. Yo no favorezco Slytherin, es mas, mi casa seria Ravenclaw ^^;; Pero... bueno, todo el mundo tiene su lado sly ^.- Lector beta o Beta Reader, es cuando otra persona lee el escrito y te ayuda a corregirlo o algo asi, como un editor. Tom Riddle es toda una adoración ^^ Es la luz que alumbra mi foquito en los fics, últimamente ^^;; Y Tom Felton no actuo mal en la segunda peli, se nota que ha mejorado mucho... Aunque yo no le tengo mucho aprecio a las películas ¬¬ Si tengo otro fic escrito? Creo que no... Nada que aun este dispuesta a publicar aparte de los que ya leiste ^^;; Errr... me olvide de mandarte mensajes cuando actualizara!! -_- Arrggghh!! Te mandare sobre este, y tu me diras si quieres que te continue mandando o no.   
**thara_bones**: Gracias ^^ Te ha hecho llorar la historia? (me subes la moral). Aunque el angst definitivamente no es lo mio, me quedo con el drama ¬¬ Y una de las metas que tenia cuando comence a escribir De Oportunidades Perdidas, fue profundizar un poco en la psicología de Voldie, aunque no he entrado de lleno en ella. Me alegro que te haya hecho reflexionar, esa era la intención ^.-  
**Flor**: Finalmente logre obligar a mi musa a escribir algo! ^^ Asi que aquí te dejo para que lo disfrutes ^.^  
**Saya/Ayachan**: Errr... debo admitir que me sali de la lista... No tenia el tiempo para leer y responder los mensajes, y dado que leo muy poco fics basados en anime, pues no le vi la razon ^^;; Aun asi, eso no impide que nos comuniquemos, ya que siempre es reconfortante conocer a otra peruana que le guste estar "en esta nota". Como te fue con el fic crossover que hacias? Si tienes mas preguntas, ahí en mi profile tienes mi e-mail ^.^  
**JeRu**: Gracias ^^ Lamento haberme demorado en escribir, pero aquí finalmente he podido continuarlo. Espero que lo puedas leer... 

* * *

**Responsabilidad Aprendida**  
_Oscuridad_

Lo sé. Han sido meses desde que no actualizo. En realidad no ha sido por un bloqueo en la trama, la cual ya está definida... hasta cierto punto. Ha sido capricho de mi musa que me da las piezas del rompecabezas, pero no me deja armarlas ¬¬   
Grrrr....  
Oh bueno. Ya regrese de entre los muertos, por cierto. Si, es cierto que no tengo ni idea de cómo transcurrirá la siguiente escena (sólo el comienzo), pero *se encoge de hombros* planeo postear hasta el final, así los capítulos sean aburridos y demás. 

Una pequeña advertencia sobre la escena que abre este capítulo. Tiene connotaciones slash, aunque no lo sea en realidad. Bah. Es suave, en serio. Y no. No lo tomen literalmente, hay una explicación completamente lógica para el sueño ^^;; Con simbolismos de la mente y todo eso. La daré el siguiente capítulo por si no la entienden (y porque soy mala). Para los que no quieran leerla por lo de las relaciones pseudo-homosexuales, pueden saltearse tranquilamente la parte cursiva en cuestión. Daré explicaciones en el siguiente capi, y si creen que sus cerebros (y/o estómagos) pueden aguantarla entonces, son libres de leerla. 

~*~ 

_ "Harry..." _

Levanta la mirada, una expresión de cansancio y fatiga en ella. 

Lucha inútilmente contra las ataduras de sus muñecas, meciéndose en el lugar. Su cuerpo suspendido en el aire. 

El despiadado material se aferra con mayor intensidad, cortando su corriente sanguínea. 

Tras varios segundos de silenciosos intentos, conecta miradas con su torturador. 

Ojos jade seductores. Sonrisa sádica y sarcástica. Cabello negro y sedoso. Rostro poético y encantador. Piel pálida y suave. 

Todo ello recubriendo el núcleo más oscuro y malévolo del planeta. 

"Tom Riddle" 

No puede evitar reflejar su voluntad quebrada. 

Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibuja en el encantador Dark Lord_, quien acerca sus pasos hacia su persona. _

Harry permite que el peso de su cabeza venza sus energías, dejando que ésta caiga sin gracia. 

Fija sus ojos en el vacío. 

Tom alza una de sus poderosas pero delicadas manos, y la utiliza para acariciar la mejilla de su prisionero. 

El Gryffindor no hace nada por evitarlo, acostumbrado como está a las escenas. 

"¿Cuándo serás mío, Harry?" 

Acaricia su mejilla con la suya propia. 

"¿Cuándo te rendirás?", susurra en su oído. 

Posesivos brazos abrazan su desnuda figura por la cintura. 

Se mantiene callado. 

Hubo ocasiones en que solía responder fieramente a las preguntas. Asquearse del contacto. Patear y patalear. Ahora... con una tolerancia resignada y subyugada da la bienvenida al cálido cuerpo a su lado. 

"Sucumbe a la oscuridad, Harry... Se mío." 

Susurra en su oído, lamiendo parte de su rostro al hacerlo. 

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. 

La respiración caliente de Tom en su cuello... 

Sus hábiles manos trazando patrones frágiles en su espalda... 

La temperatura del otro muchacho en su piel... 

Su boca succionando gentilmente el lóbulo de su oreja... 

Le produce vibraciones embriagadoras que atentan contra la poca racionalidad que le queda. 

"No." 

Murmura casi inaudible, más para sí mismo que para su torturador. 

"No puedes ganar, Harry." 

Suspira. Por supuesto que no iba a ganar. Eso lo sabe él y su propia conciencia. Y sin embargo... aún posee vestigios de voluntad. De su fuego Gryffindor. De lealtad ante sus convicciones. No le haría esto fácil a Voldemort. No. 

"No puedes ganar..." 

Enfatiza el Slytherin, acercando sus sensuales labios a los suyos. 

El beso es... helado. Delicado, pero vacío de sentimientos. Vacío de emoción. Siente como si un agujero negro se tragara su alma, dejando sólo un pútrido cascarón en su lugar. Una fuerza macabra que le roba el deseo de luchar. El deseo de resistirse. De pelear. 

Una gran revelación golpea su ser. 

Todo era inútil. Tarde o temprano -y a él le parecía que era más temprano- se rendiría. Sin importar el empeño que le ponga. Sin importar el fingir fortaleza. El resultado siempre sería el mismo... 

"No puedo ganar" 

Murmura derrotado, una solitaria lágrima resbalándose de su rostro. 

Tom Riddle sonríe placenteramente, satisfecho de haber quebrado a su víctima. 

¡No puedo ganar! 

La sustancia salina cae con mayor fuerza, su cuerpo temblando contra sus cadenas. Espasmos sacudiendo su ser. 

Esperanza perdida. 

"Shh... querido." 

El otro muchacho lo abraza protectivamente, sobando su espalda. Rozando su piel nuevamente. 

"No tienes de qué preocuparte... Todo va a estar bien. Si no pones resistencia... todo es perfecto, Harry. Justo como una Imperius_..." _

Vidriosos ojos esmeralda buscan a su oponente. Mirada soberbia le recibe. 

"La oscuridad no es tan mala, bebé... Déjame envolverte..." 

Sonríe hambrientamente. 

"Déjame comerte..." 

Rudas manos toman su rostro, forzándolo a mirar su propia sombra. 

Lo besa de nuevo. Esta vez el beso es agresivo, apasionado y... torturador. Harry siente cómo le exprime la vida. 

No puede respirar. No puede oponerse. Su visión se nubla. 

Se pierde... 

*** 

Soltando un respiro, abro los ojos. 

Ella me devuelve la mirada. 

Me parece recordar que Zulumea gritó algo cuando Ron se acercó a demandar sobre mi ausencia en el Gran Comedor, probablemente haciéndole entender que no deseaba ser molestado. 

Me pregunto si fue hostil. Conociéndola... 

Tengo que pedir disculpas a mi amigo por el comportamiento de la reptil. 

~¿Ya estás despierto? -pregunta indignada- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo invertí para levantarte?~ 

Cierro los ojos otra vez. 

~No, Zul -tono resignado ante su reclamo.- No tengo la menor idea de cuánto tiempo perdiste en mi compañía. Y sí, -recito lo de siempre- prometo recompensarte por tu paciencia. No, tampoco te echaré del dormitorio esta noche. Y juro que no soñé con otra serpiente, aunque... -ahogo mi voz, mi expresión tornándose rígida.~ 

Ella siente mi vacilación. Un aire de preocupación se cierne sobre su cabeza. 

~¿Qué pasó? -inquiere- ¿Qué soñaste?~ 

Hago esfuerzos para sentarme en el colchón, para luego dar la bienvenida a la fría textura contra mi piel. 

~Lo de siempre, querida -susurro.- Lo de siempre...~ 

Trepa con agilidad mi cuerpo. 

~Si es exactamente lo mismo, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? -irritada de obtener siempre la misma respuesta.~ 

Sonrió ante su actitud. 

~Es que esta vez me rendí -susurro para mí, lo que no la impide escuchar.- Esta vez me ganó.~ 

Siento que relaja la presión de su cuerpo, alzando su cabeza a la altura de la mía. 

~La oscuridad no es tan mala, pequeño.~ 

~Lo cual me hace pensar que eres una enviada de Voldemort en vez de mi compañera -la sonrisa irónica en mi rostro.~ 

*** 

~¿Vamos a hacerlo, Harry?~ 

Asiento ante el silencio de los calabozos. 

Al menos Hermione y Ron no estuvieron tan molestos que me salteara el almuerzo. Algo les decía que iba a caer rendido del cansancio. "La falta de sueño fue lo que te hizo actuar tan extraño en clase," argumentó Mione. 

Por supuesto que decidí aceptar de buena gana su explicación y no proporcionar mayores detalles de la verdad. 

~¿Qué estamos esperando, entonces? -dijo exasperada- ¿Acaso no puedes verlo? ¡Está ahí!~ 

~Tampoco soy ciego, reptil -clamo en tono frío.~ 

Escuchando insultos provenientes de las sombras, decido que ya esperé suficiente tiempo, por lo que salgo de mi escondite y me acerco al rubio Slytherin, el cual se sorprende de mi presencia. 

Creo que es momento de hablar con Draco Malfoy. 

* * *

Ok, lo admito. Bastante corto (al menos comparando a los capis de mi otro fic), pero qué más da? Querían que lo continuara, verdad?  
Supongo que luego de este encuentro, entraré a escribir los capítulos finales... Me faltó McGonnagal y Hagrid, pero... oh bueno. 


	10. Alcohol

Err... Saben que JKRowling no vive en Perú, verdad? Y que no escribe fics en español... Si saben eso, es obvio que ella no lo escribió y que esto no me pertenece... Duh! 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Aspy**: Sip. Regreso a las andadas… ^^ Ya era hora, verdad? Quiero acabar de una vez este fic para poder escribir DOP más tranquila y esperar el 5to libro con ansias. Err... cuantos meses sin actualización fueron? Demasiados, según mi conciencia... Son capítulos cortos, pues. No me pidas que escriba como lo hago en DOP... demasiado pedir, creo yo. Jejeje. Es que Tom tiene un cuerpo más... "a fin" con Harry =P Y vamos! Que imaginarme esa escena con Voldiepoo no hubiera tenido la "tentación" requerida que ofrece la oscuridad. ^^;;; Y a mi me dicen sádica? Pse... yo no ando saboreando las derrotas de los demás... a menos que sean del clásico "Yo te lo dije..." Esos si son sabrosos, y con gusto los pruebo entre mis labios ^.^ Ejem! No te puedo decir cómo va a recompensarla por el tiempo perdido... que luego dicen que yo ando demasiado gráfica y de malos gustos ^^;; Lo dejaré a tu imaginación... (ps... Zoofilia no está tan lejos de la verdad...) Zul y Nagi... he ahí una escena interesante de imaginar. Aunque Nagini es mucho más celosa que Zul, pero por err... distintas razones. Yup. Zul no es de las que demoran en mostrar lo que realmente piensan. Y en cuanto a la oscuridad... bueno, no es tan mala, pero depende de que tipo de oscuridad es en la que vives. Harry y Malfoy... tengo que admitir que la escena divergió de la pensada originalmente ^^;; (me entenderas cuando la leas). Aunque no andas tan lejos con tus conjeturas.   
**Selene**: Si tienes preguntas, no te preocupes que las puedo leer y responder ^.^ Y creeme... este fic esta pensado de manera que tengas muchas de ellas. A veces ni yo entiendo lo que escribo ^^;; Bastante confuso, eh? Si ya actualice, y planeo seguir haciendolo hasta el final. Gracias por la bienvenida nuevamente ^.^  
**eva**: Lo que le dice Harry a Draco es algo... err... No sé explicarlo. Pero creeme que no es tan interesante como lo que Draco tiene que decirle a Harry ^^U Gracias por tus comentarios.  
**Hatsue**: Cortos son estos capitulos, lo siento ^^;; Debo recordar que este fic tiene el status de "esperimento" y por tanto es como un metodo de catarsis de mi otra historia ^^;; De manera que lo escribo según me lo permita mi musa, y los capitulos son pequeños para publicar mas seguido que DOP. Te deprimer leer este fic? Pero no es tan angst como hubiera querido que fuera.. Me alegro que disfrutes tu escapada de la realidad. No te equivocas, le falta poco para sucumbir, de manera que anda desesperado últimamente. Según mis calculos, faltan tres dias para la luna nueva... Aunque no se si relatare cada uno de ellos. Probablemente no. Tom Riddle es mi personaje preferido, de manera que me agrada tenerlo revoloteando en mis historias ^^;;; Gracias por tus animos. Espero que el fic te siga gustando...  
**JeRu**: Errr... creo que vas a querer matarme cuando termines de leer el capitulo. Draco no anda muy IC (in character)... Es mas, lo he sacado bastante de su personalidad original ^^;;; Okay... espero que me perdones por adelantado, ¿si? Y si te sirve de consuelo, piensa que es el 7mo año... y es un universo alterno... (como todo fic). Ojala que te guste... ::cruza dedos:: 

* * *

**Responsabilidad Aprendida**  
_Alcohol_

Ok. Prometi explicar la pesadilla, no? Bueno... En realidad no es Tom Riddle con quien esta fantasean... digo, soñando. Es la representación mental que su subconsciente le da a la "oscuridad". Dentro de su cabecita, Harry a asociado oscuridad y Tom Riddle en un solo hilado. Por lo que para el podria decirse que son sinónimos. El hecho que se haya rendido ante él, para nuestro niño significa que ya no tiene las energias de batallar contra un poder demasiado grande. La explicación es simple, ven? Si hay mas dudas, ya saben como contactarme... 

Err... Ejem. Dije en el capi anterior que sabia como comenzaria el capi 10, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo continuaria. Pues veran... la idea original se distorciono... un poco o bastante según crean ustedes. Por lo que advierto de antemano... (y al parecer siguiendo la tradición del capitulo anterior): slash implícito de por medio. Y como dije... bastante sutil. Nada grafico, señores. Que no sirvo para ello, aun. 

>_Death Eaters_: Mortífagos  
>_Parseltongue_: Lengua Parsel  
>_Dark Lord_: Señor Tenebroso  


~*~ 

_ ~Tampoco soy ciego, reptil -clamo en tono frío.~ _

Escuchando insultos provenientes de las sombras, decido que ya esperé suficiente tiempo, por lo que salgo de mi escondite y me acerco al rubio Slytherin, el cual se sorprende de mi presencia. 

Creo que es momento de hablar con Draco Malfoy. 

Lo veo levantar rápidamente su cabeza, una tensión fina mostrándose en sus músculos. El distintivo olor del alcohol se extiende en el aire, opacando las demás fragancias de la Sala Común Slytherin. 

-¿Qué quiere tu amo de mí esta vez? -masculla Draco ante mi aparición. 

Sonrío internamente. 

Malfoy se iba a ganar una desagradable sorpresa. 

Permito que la iluminación cálida de la chimenea me acaricie el cuerpo, no quitándole los ojos de encima a mi objetivo. El rubio, por su parte, es distraído gracias a mi acompañante, que me da el alcance y se detiene a mi lado. 

~Que irónicas tus palabras, Harry querido -dice sarcásticamente.~ 

Le dirijo una mirada burlona, mi anterior estallido de emoción calmado por la confusión de mi ex-rival. 

-¿No eres tú la mascota del condenado Salvador-Gryffindor? -la expresión de duda profundizándose aún más en el rostro humano-¿Quién es tu verdadero amo? 

Río ante sus palabras. 

~Dime que el mamífero se olvidó que no puedo entenderlo... -asiento ligeramente- ¿Qué dice, entonces?~ 

-Potter siempre fue un idiota, -lo escucho murmurar- pero está metido en graves problemas si realmente eres la misma serpiente. 

~Malfoy es ciego, Zul -le respondo.- Piensa que servimos a Voldemort.~ 

Un brillo divertido se asoma en sus ojos. 

Regreso mi atención a la figura ante mí, negando mi cabeza de manera burlona. 

Su nublada mirada se enfoca momentáneamente al olvidar a Zulumea de por medio y observar mi rostro. 

-¡Un momento...! 

Deseoso de dejar la charada de una vez por todas, no pierdo el tiempo en regresar a mi forma humana, encontrándome cara a cara con los ojos sorprendidos de Draco Malfoy. 

-¡Po...! -le tapo rápidamente la boca antes que pudiera gritar a toda voz que me hallaba en un lugar donde se suponía NO debía siquiera imaginarme estar. 

-No querrás que todos los futuros _death eaters_ salgan de sus habitaciones a las cuatro de la mañana, ¿verdad? -advierto seriamente antes de retirar mi mano. 

-Eres un animago... -estupefacto. 

-Que gran observación -tomo asiento en el gran sofá negro frente al fuego. 

Gracias a Dios el abrumante olor a whisky se había alivianado ahora que no tenía los sentidos tan refinados. 

~Corazón, ¿puedo explorar la habitación? Me pareció ver una rata...~ 

¡¿Una RATA?! 

Cierta rata... 

~Cázala y tráemela -ordeno.- NO le hagas daño, Zul, pero tampoco dejes que escape.~ 

Si el maldito Pettigrew se encontraba en este territorio, no había por qué perder la oportunidad. Era peligroso tener al maldito espía infiltrado dentro del castillo, sin mencionar la posibilidad de poder liberar a Sirius. 

No lo hacía por el bien de Dumbledore, sino por el de mis compañeros. 

Aunque tengo que admitir que la sed de venganza tampoco está demasiado alejada de mis pensamientos. 

~Como guste, _amo_ -bromea ella antes de lanzarse a la búsqueda.~ 

Antes de soltar palabra, y luego de un consenso mudo, alzamos una barrera de sonido alrededor del sofá para evitar oídos intrusos. 

El Slytherin toma asiento a mi lado, la expresión de desconcierto bien guardada bajo su desgastada máscara de helada calma. 

-¿Una serpiente? -disgusto en su voz- Pensé que podrías ser mucho más que eso... 

-¿Qué hay con los Slytherins y la falta de respeto a su símbolo? -susurro irritado. 

Creo que Voldemort tiene un efecto negativo en el orgullo Slytherin. Me pregunto... ¿Cómo se sentiría el Heredero de conocer ese pequeño detalle? 

-Que un Gryffindor obtenga a una serpiente de forma animal, es simplemente algo inimaginable... 

-Quizás por eso el Sombrero Seleccionar sugirió tu Casa. 

Oigo el siseo concentrado de Zul mientras investigaba el paradero de la peste. 

-¿En serio? -pregunta interesado- Nunca pensé que el niño-dorado-protegido-de-Dumbledore tuviera siquiera abierta esa posibilidad. 

Una oleada de rencor toma control de mis pensamientos. 

Clavo en Malfoy una mirada fría e incisiva. 

-No. Menciones. _Ese_. Asqueroso. Nombre... -respiro en un intento de relajarme- en mi presencia. 

-Vaya... -sus ojos reflejaban sus caóticos pensamientos, mientras el resto de su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable- No pensé que las cosas hubieran cambiado tan drásticamente de la noche a la mañana. ¿En qué dimensión estoy viviendo? Obviamente no en la mía, donde Harry Potter jamás se dignaría a convertirse en animago a sabiendas que su animal es el símbolo sagrado de su mayor enemigo. Además de visitar a su rival en su propio territorio, y blasfemar el nombre de... -le dirigió una mirada curiosa- el Director. 

Sonreí divertido. 

-Sí, bueno... Harry Potter anda perdiendo la cordura últimamente -comento en tono ligero. 

Draco me mantiene en su visión unos segundos, tras los cuales invoca la botella de licor y me ofrece un trago. 

Rechazo el vaso. Dudo mucho que mi cuerpo necesite esa sustancia corriendo por mis venas en estos momentos. 

Sin sentirse ofendido en lo más mínimo, mi némesis toma un sorbo. 

-Creo que todos tuvimos la oportunidad de apreciarlo en la clase de Pociones -asiente pensante.- Regresemos al asunto, ¿qué es lo que quieres? -tono serio- No me dirás que estabas probando los pasadizos secretos de mi Casa. 

-En realidad probaba las claves en _parseltongue_ que dejó instaladas Salazar Slytherin... -río ante la mirada incrédula del rubio- ¡Por supuesto que no! He sabido de dichas entradas hace más de dos años como para que sean novedad. 

Juguetea con el vaso entre sus labios. 

-No me has respondido, Potter. 

-Sé la razón por la que estás intentando emborracharte a las cuatro de la madrugada en plena Sala Común. 

Malfoy sonríe burlonamente, apoyando su peso en el respaldar del sillón. 

-Pansy tiene problemas para aceptar mi encontrada homosexualidad y no sé cómo quitármela de encima... 

Lo ridículo de su declaración me causa risa, sus carcajadas uniéndose a las mías tras unos segundos. 

-Voldemort te ha llamado, ¿verdad? -pregunto en voz baja cuando el silencio nos atrapó nuevamente. 

Asiente. 

-Estas vacaciones -bebe más.- Estoy destinado a portar su Marca antes que acabe el año escolar. 

Distraigo mi vista en la chimenea. 

-Ni siquiera sé cómo te has enterado, Potter, ni me interesa saber el por qué es de tu incumbencia, pero si estás dispuesto a oír... cosa que otras personas no lo están, te diré que no. No quiero convertirme en un maldito _death eater_ que sirve como un condenado perro al _Dark Lord _más egocéntrico de la historia. 

Lo miro de reojo. Sus ojos grises están congelados en un odio tan puro como el mío. El mío hacia Dumbledore y Voldemort. El de él hacia su Padre que lo obligaba a ser lo que él no tenía intenciones de ser, y al mundo que se hacía el sordo a cualquiera de lo que tuviera que decir. 

-Te creo, Draco -afirmo sincero.- De otro modo, no estaría aquí escuchando a un futuro _death eater_ ebrio. 

El muchacho sirve más a su vaso, sonriendo amargamente. 

-El problema es que nadie más me creerá -ríe irónicamente.- Quién creería que Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, no querría seguir los miserables pasos de su padre al Círculo de _Death Eaters_... 

Era como creer que Harry Potter no deseaba la fama y la gloria... cuando todos los años se metía en problemas y aparecía en las primeras planas. Que tenía una vida agobiante con sus parientes _muggles_, cuando regresaba bromeando sobre sus vacaciones en Hogwarts. Que Albus Dumbledore había controlado su vida de principio hasta el final, cuando su libre voluntad brillaba siempre presente. 

-Y si oídos erróneos escuchan eso... 

-Estaré muerto, lo sé. Razón por la que me pregunto qué diablos hago diciéndote esto a ti, de todas las personas... Debo andar suicida, ciertamente -vació el licor. 

-El suicida soy yo -bromeo.- Ese papel no me lo quitas, no señor. 

La sonrisa maliciosa del Slytherin regresó, y esta vez pude notar que era en serio. No las apariencias idiotas que montaba en clases y pasillos. 

-Problemas con tu homosexualidad, ¿también? 

Risas. 

Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba compartiendo la carga. 

-Al menos yo tengo un plan de acción, ¿qué piensas hacer tú? 

-Un Malfoy no muere por causas estúpidas... -negó la cabeza.- Por lo que sólo me queda seguir mi propio camino y no el trazado por otras manos. Sobreviviré. 

-El mundo tendrá otro mini _Dark Lord_ por el que preocuparse, ¿eh? 

Draco sonríe burlonamente, antes de dejar el vaso sobre el suelo alfombrado. 

-Más bien pensé que tú serías el siguiente _Dark Lord_ y que andabas reuniendo seguidores. 

Que no me dé ideas... 

-No es una mala opción -finjo pensarlo seriamente.- ¿Cuál sería nuestra Causa? 

Lo veo relajar su cuerpo sobre el respaldo, una mirada perdida en el rostro. 

-Defender a homosexuales de sus prometidas malhumoradas... 

-¿Tan mal estás con Pansy? -pregunto divertido. 

Voltea a mirarme. Sus ojos tienen dificultad para enfocarse y una expresión risueña se encuentra adherida a su rostro. 

Lo que daría por tomarle una foto en esos momentos... De seguro a Ron le encantaría cobrarse todas las malas pasadas que el Slytherin le había hecho. 

-No mentía cuando lo dije, Harry. 

Con un movimiento limpio, se recuesta en mi hombro. Me toma tan sorpresivamente, que no sé cómo reaccionar. ¿Quizá ya era hora de retirarnos? ¿Y dónde estaba Zul? 

~Zul, ¿lo encontraste? -pregunto al aire, antes de acordarme que el conjuro evita que se oigan las palabras fuera del perímetro establecido.~ 

Quizás deba de ponerme de pie, entonces... 

Un brazo me detiene. 

-Potter, estoy a punto de caer inconsciente -dice él.- Agradecería que no te levantaras tan súbitamente. 

-¿Tendrás problemas por amanecer aquí? 

...¿En ese estado? 

-No. Los Slytherins andan acostumbrados... -su mano se desliza alrededor de mi cintura. 

Mierda... 

Pensé que sólo tenía que lidiar con un posible _death eater_ en territorio enemigo, no con un maldito Malfoy ebrio y... 

Me jala más hacia su cuerpo. 

Cierro los ojos, intentando ignorar el calor que emite su presencia. 

-Dame el gusto, Harry. Bien podría amanecer muerto mañana... 

Cambia su posición, obligando a mantenerme quieto cuando se sentó sobre mis piernas. 

Esto no está pasando. Esto no... No sucede. Es un sueño. Una pesadilla. Otro maldito Tom Riddle que se burla de mí. 

Abro los ojos esperando ver la figura de siempre. Con sus ojos verde-miel y expresión burlona-sádica. 

Pero me encuentro con ojos grises nublados y un ligero sonrojo. 

El beso que sigue también es distinto. 

Y no puedo evitar disfrutarlo. 

Aunque debería preocuparme por la salud de cierto rubio en los anillos de cierta reptil... 

* * *

Ejem.....  
::kandra se hace la loca::  
[Logout] 


	11. Ultimo Capitulo

Hermoso y fantastico mundo de Rowling. Y yo no tengo nada que ver con ello... solo el admirar su trabajo y babear por Tom Riddle... *sigh* 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Nekocha**: Supongo que te ha gustado? ^^U O es una risa burlona ante lo patético de mi historia? Ah bueno... te dije que en esta historia la relación entre dicha serpiente y su "amo" era diferente ^^U  
**Cris**: No se nota escrito a la fuerza? Err... será porque yo estaba en un estado mental bastante parecido al de Draco? (me refiero a eso de escribir a las 4am, no de ebria ¬¬) Gracias por ello, de todas maneras, Cris. El dialogo me pareció bastante largo cuando lo escribi, sin embargo, cuando una lo lee es cortisimo T_T No he dicho que Harry sea gay, ojo. Solo que... bueno, no tuvo el corazon para decirle a Draco que se quitara de encima XD Dejare a tu imaginación si llegaron o no a hacerlo... Te dije que iba a pensar lo de Draco... Hmm... Veremos, veremos. Y sobre Peter... ::sigh:: ::niega cabeza::  
**Shirlyn**: Sigo escribiendo. Ojala pueda leer tu fic pronto. No he tenido el tiempo...  
**Hatsue**: Me estoy sintiendo culpable de haber insertado slash a este fic. No porque no me agrada (si lo amo!), sino porque no pretendia que hubiera una relacion asi entre Harry y Draco... y sobretodo, porque ha teñido un poco romanticon el fic T_T Y tienes razon, Draco esta ahogado por el futuro que tejen otras manos para el... Yo creo que la clave de esta historia, es que la mayoria de los personajes tiene algo que ocultar. Ah! Y el hecho que dejare muchas preguntas sin responder, tambien XD En realidad, tenia una escena en que Harry iba a hacer su "berrinche" (pataleta) a un salon... pero decidi no escribirla, porque me arruinaba el hilado de la historia. Lamento que Tom no haya podido salir mucho en este fic T_T No como debe, de todas maneras... pero hay buenos reemplazos para la oscuridad XD Gracias, y espero que te siga agradando la historia  
**bunny1986**: Err... Gracias ^^ Y el rubio al que se refiere Harry... bueno, es Draco.  
**Aspy**: XD Gracias! ^^;; Aunque no mucha gente me ha comentado esa frasecita... o si lo ha hecho, es porque ha puesto resistencia a entenderla del todo XD El siguiente capitulo es mas diferente que este ^^;; Veremos como lo toma la gente. Ah bueno, al menos espero cumplir mi objetivo de querer desorientar a unos cuantos ^^;; Yo tambien me pregunto por que siempre tiene que ser pantera o siervo? Hay *tantos* animales alla afuera! Y la serpiente es una de las formas que me parece, mas le va a diferencia del ciervo. Ah, bueno... y tambien porque estoy obsesionada con ellas en el HP fandom XD En cuanto a Zul... Jejeje. Lee. Yo no dije que Draco era buenito... tan solo dije que no queria seguir al dark lord =P Aunque me encantara ver lo que escribes sobre el ^.- (publica ¬¬) Y si, una historia donde Harry es el siguiente dark lord, no estaria nada mal ^.^ De hecho, este fic podria fácilmente irse por ese lado... si es que decidiera no hacer el final planeado y unos 20 capitulos mas ¬¬ Falta poco, no desesperes ^^  
**Lina Saotome**: ^^;; No te presiono, querida. Cuando tengas tiempo sigue con el proyecto, si es lo que quieres. En realidad puedes hacer lo que te guste. Slash no era el propósito de este fic, asi que no hay mucho (de hecho, hay mas de lo que pense que iba a tener ¬¬).   
**JeRu**: ::risa nerviosa:: D/Hr? ¬¬ No gracias. Aunque la idea no es tan asquienta como H/Hr o H/G ::vomita:: Espero que te siga gustando el fic... a pesar de *eso* ^^;;  
**Parvati**: No estas loca de imaginarte las escenas... mas loca estoy yo de escribirlas ^^;; yo vivo en el slash. De hecho, si leo un romance, DEBE ser slash. Sino, NO lo leo ^^U Asi de simple. Y si eres una niña dulce e inocente de 12 añitos... que haces leyendo DOP y esto? XD Es PG-13, sabes? ^^U (no que no puedas leerlo, pero andaba pensando que estaba estirando tremendamente el raiting y que probablemente deba de subirlo a R... tanto este como DOP). No le encontraste utilidad? ^^;; Pues porque la idea principal de la conversación se desvio ^^U (ademas le dio la sensación a Harry que no estaba solo... y para el eso vale tanto como una conversación seria y real). Estoy publicando rapido RA porque quiero acabarlo antes de dedicarme al siguiente capitulo de DOP ^^;; (tengo serios problemas con ese fic). Asi que te aviso que en la otra historia me tardare mas... ^^;; No te culpo por no ver el slash en buenos ojos, ...aun. Si te molesta mucho, podrias dejar de leer, sabes que no te obligo, verdad? ^^U (luego me dicen que corrompo menores ¬¬)  
**eva**: A mi tambien me encantan los slash... pero dudo que lo desarrolle, lo siento ^^U (no mas de lo que ya esta, al menos). Gracias por seguirme ^.^ Espero que te siga agradando la historia...  
**Shiory**: Espero tampoco tener un bloqueo T_T En DOP de hecho tengo uno -_- Asi que seria fatal que se extienda a este fic. Si no te ha tocado leer un Harry asi, es porque en español, no hay tanta variedad de temáticas, como lo hay en ingles. De hecho, yo si he leido un Harry asi... (no que le suceda lo que a mi, pero...). Y la idea de hacer un suicida!Harry me revolota desde los primeros capitulos de mi otra historia. Sobre lo que Harry hara con Draco, NO lo voy a contar ^^U Lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes.  
**Selene**: Jajajaja!! Crees que esta de cabeza? ^^U A ver que piensas al llegar al final de este capitulo? XD Si, si... es completamente confuso, lo se ^^;; La muerte de Harry... hmm... Hay millones de preguntas que dejare a su propia imaginación ^^U Una de ellas es "Que hizo Harry con Draco en *esa* situación?" ^^;;; No te entusiasme, Selene. Que ya me canse de esta trama... Asi que el final esta cerca. Muy cerca. Enjoy. 

**Responsabilidad Aprendida**  
_Último Capítulo_

Me tiemblan las piernas. 

Diablos, me tiembla todo el cuerpo. 

Y tengo frío. 

El cual, se debe, sin duda alguna, al permanente sonrojo que tiñe mis mejillas desde... desde... ¡Argh! Maldito Malfoy. 

Justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a hacer sentido tenía que sucederme esto. ¡Esto! ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Pasarlo por alto? ¿No pensar en ello? 

¿Cómo mierda voy a mirar al Slytherin si me cruzo con él en los pasillos? 

Si me cruzo con él... Draco de seguro me mirará con su sonrisa pseudo-sarcástica y actitud odiosa. Esa maldita sonrisa satisfecha que me torturará. Que me hará querer golpearlo en el estómago y me lastima en su falsedad. 

Esa sonrisa triunfante. 

Saboreo mis labios. 

El tinte del alcohol aún no se ha marchado de mi boca... y quizás nunca lo haga. No hasta el final. Entonces será un sabor más amargo que el presente. Sin dulzura. Sin piedad. Definitivo y terminante. 

El sabor que se siente al soltar el último aliento. 

~¿No preguntarás qué fue de la rata?~ 

~Si la encontraste, es obvio que no era _la_ rata que buscaba, -suelto un pequeño suspiro, lamentando la situación de Sirius- por lo que no dudo que ha de estar descansando en tu estómago. Y no, -advierto cuando veo que su mirada se entusiasma- no planeo oír al respecto en al menos un par de horas. No creo tener el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte.~ 

~Eres un aburrido -responde irritada.- Extraño cuando solíamos cazar juntos en el bosque... Ahora sólo pretendes cazar humanos en el nido. No que piense que sean _desagradables_, Harry querido -añade cuando observa mi expresión.- Es sólo que... dentro de mi raza, no nos apela juntarnos con los de nuestro mismo sexo.~ 

Me detengo en plena escalera. 

~Claro que hay una muy buena razón por la que los reptiles somos diferentes de los mamíferos... supongo que añadiré esto a mi lista de divergencias.~ 

¿Qué podría entender una maldita serpiente de la complejidad humana? Ni aunque tuviera el tiempo para explicárselo, creo que comprenda. 

Y no es que defienda a Malfoy, tampoco. 

*** 

Suspiro. 

Frío. 

Entiendo que la lechucería pretenda ser un ambiente abierto y despejado para que los mensajeros vengan y vayan como se les dé la regalada gana, pero, ¿qué les costaba encantar el lugar para evitar que la temperatura caiga debajo de los estándares humanos? 

Un pequeño detalle que se le fue de la mano a quien haya construido la maldita estructura. 

~¡Sí que hace frío acá!~ 

Gruño ante el inteligente comentario de mi acompañante. 

~¡Quiero irme rápido de aquí! -siseó alarmada- Tienes ventaja con tu sangre caliente.~ 

~Échate a dormir si tanto te molesta... ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?~ 

¿No veía que tenía asuntos que resolver? 

Como si Hedwig entendiera la conversación que llevo a cabo con Zulumea, se pega más a mi rostro, intentando pasarme algo de calor. 

La serpiente no tarda demasiado en seguir su ejemplo, intentando _robarme_ la temperatura. 

Suspiro nuevamente. 

El suelo del lugar no es demasiado cómodo, de igual manera. Aunque no debo de quejarme, no vine a admirar las acomodaciones que poseía la lechucería, sino a enviar una carta. 

Acariciando las plumas de mi mascota con una mano, regreso mi vista al pergamino frente a mis ojos. Necesitaba terminar de escribirlo de una vez. 

...Sólo faltaba averiguar cómo decirlo. 

~Ya no necesitarás a la bola de plumas... ¿me la puedo comer?~ 

...Y que cierta reptil dejara de interrumpirme. 

~No -tono irritado.~ 

~Pero...~ 

~¡Que NO! -siseo furioso.~ 

Hedwig, siendo la inteligente criatura que era, lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Zulumea, la cual ella respondió. 

Ignorando los insultos de la serpiente (cosas como "malhumorado", "aguafiestas" y "egoísta", así como "¿qué me miras nieve enlodada?" o "tu indignación me llega a lo más profundo de mi estómago"), releo lo escrito en el pergamino. 

_ "Tus mayores problemas se resolverán para la luna nueva."   
Fue lo que quise advertirte. Lástima que no llegara el mensaje.  
H.  
PD: En cuanto a tu prometida, yo _

Yo... no soy el doctor amor, pero me encantaría ser tu razón. 

¡Diablos! Que cursi sonaba eso. 

Si que era difícil escribir una de estas terribles cartas, ¿cómo se las arreglaban las mujeres para hacerlo? Aún me acuerdo del San Valentín en segundo año cuando Ginny... 

Ahogo ese pensamiento antes que termine mi cabeza de hilarlo. 

La carta, me recuerdo. 

Es lo único que importa. 

Al menos por ahora. 

"...me encantaría ser tu razón." 

Aún puedo sentir el sabor del whisky impregnado a mis labios. Y quizás, si cierro los ojos y me esfuerzo en visualizarlo, hasta puedo recordar cada uno de los detalles del ambiente. La fragancia. El color. La temperatura. La fricción. La expresión de Draco... 

~¿De nuevo con el rubio? -un tono burlón corta mis pensamientos.~ 

Y como siempre, no hay que olvidar a Zulumea malogrando el ambiente. 

~¿Acaso te importa? -respondo malhumorado.~ 

La reptil ríe. 

~No. No me importa en lo más mínimo -saca su lengua.- Ahora si el humano fuera una serpiente...~ 

~Lo sé, lo sé...~ 

Regreso mi atención al pergamino. 

Jugueteo con las palabras en mi cabeza. 

Ninguna me convence. 

Finalmente me decido. 

"En cuanto a tu prometida, yo te..." 

~¡Alguien viene!~ 

El grito desesperado de Zul me obliga a ponerme de pie inmediatamente. Hedwig regresa a su percha con una expresión de indignación, mientras enrollo rápido el pergamino y lo meto a mi bolsillo. 

~¿Por qué tardaste tanto en avisar? -inquiero.~ 

~Frío... -se excusa ella, al momento que la puerta es abierta.~ 

Si había una razón por la que había escogido esta hora para venir a la lechucería, era precisamente por lo que supuse, sería la ausencia de demás alumnos. No me agrada la idea de toparme con otro estudiante a las cinco de la mañana. 

Necesitaba la privacidad. 

-Potter. 

Siento mi cuerpo ponerse tenso. 

-Malfoy -me obligo a decir.- ¿Qué haces aquí a éstas horas? 

Se encoge de hombros. 

-¿Qué voy a hacer aquí? -me mira burlonamente- Es obvio que vine a enviar una carta... ¿y tú? ¿Viniste a admirar el paisaje? 

-A despedirme -respondo crípticamente. 

Hedwig escoge ese momento para posarse nuevamente en mi hombro, mostrándole al Slytherin abierto desafío. 

-Creo que tu lechuza respondió mi pregunta. 

Asiento, mis ojos no dejando de mirarlo ni por un instante. 

Saca algo de uno de sus bolsillos. 

-Me ahorras el trabajo -sus facciones se relajan ligeramente. 

-Lo mismo digo -extraigo la carta de mi uniforme. 

Nuestras miradas conectan, extendiéndose hasta la eternidad. 

En ese momento -pienso una vez más-, que la realidad -_mi_ realidad-, merecía ser diferente. Muy diferente. Merecía al menos una oportunidad. De explorar. Experimentar. 

Intercambiamos pergaminos. 

No veo ni una vacilación en sus ojos sobrios. 

-Nunca sucedió, Potter -dice en tono serio.- No te rompas el cerebro en ello. 

Dicho esto, voltea y se retira del lugar. 

Minutos después, tras un abrazo a mi fiel lechuza, sigo su ejemplo. 

*** 

_ Zulumea ya se retiró a hacer el encargo que le pedí. _

Me pregunto si ésta es la decisión correcta. 

Ron y Hermione no merecen esto, pero... pero... 

Yo tampoco merezco esto. 

He de ser un gran egoísta por pedirles lo que pediré. 

Sin embargo, tengo miedo. 

Aterrado, es más preciso. 

Draco me ha evadido todo el día. Se ha limitado a lanzarme miradas furtivas en las clases y en el Gran Salón. Creo que sospecha algo... o simplemente ha regresado a su antigua actitud de odiarme en silencio. No lo entiendo. 

No pretendo entenderlo, tampoco. 

No me queda el tiempo. 

Sirius y Remus mandaron una lechuza en la mañana... Algo sobre querer hablar conmigo el viernes a primera hora. 

... 

El desgraciado de Dumbledore me llamó hoy a su despacho. 

No acudí. 

Hay tantas cosas inconclusas. Tantos cabos que atar. 

Sólo hay uno que podré resolver... espero que sea para bien. 

Y con esto, cierro el último capítulo de mi vida. Dudo que haya algo más interesante que contar. Tú haces el resto, diario. 

El resto, Harry... 

Permito que la pluma caiga sobre la tierra húmeda, mientras cierro el libro negro con delicadeza, acariciando su cubierta cariñosamente. 

Por supuesto, Harry. 

Con una sonrisa misteriosa, observo hacia la oscuridad. Sé que están ahí. Todo el rato lo he sabido. Las sombras que me siguen. Que me acechan. 

Si bien no les he dirigido palabra, es porque esperaba el momento indicado. 

Yo ya hice lo que me pidieron que haga, ahora es su turno de cumplir mis demandas. 

...Aunque ellos no se den cuenta. 

Porque a diferencia de lo que ellos piensen, ya eran _míos_. Míos para hacer lo que quisiera con ellos. Lo que me plazca. 

Estaban en _mi_ mundo. 

Y esta vez tenía la oportunidad. 

La posibilidad de elegir. 

Eso hacía la diferencia... por muy menor que pareciera. 

Sonriendo entusiasmado, me desvanezco hacia la oscuridad. 

* * *

_Fin._

Si digo que este es el final... Un final abierto, para que cada quien llegue a sus propias conclusiones... ¿me matan?   
Creo que si... eh? Ah bueno... Nope. De hecho, aunque el titulo lo diga, no es el final ^^U Aun falta un poquito mas... ^^ Acepto flames y preguntas y lo que sea. 

Por cierto... estaba pensando subir el raiting a R. Ustedes que piensan? A veces creo que estiro demasiado el PG-13 -_- 


	12. Recuerdo

Toda la locura es gracias a JKRowling y su maravilloso mundo. Hay que admitir que ha tenido una gran imaginación para crear todo esto... 

**Agradecimientos**  
**Cris**: Fue corto? ^^;; Creo que te pareció corto porque en el otro fic escribo más largo (y aun asi me reclamas que se hace poco ¬¬). Pero de todas maneras, este capitulo es mas largo para que no me reclames =P Sobre la escena del encuentro con Draco... bueno, las cosas no siempre se solucionan, verdad? ^^;; Y no, ese no era el final, ESTE es el final (y si, creo que me mataran XD). Errr... si no entiendes, me preguntas, ok? Solo advierto...  
**lizbeth vancry**: Escribo pronto, creo… ^^;; Al menos espero que te guste el final. (aunque lo dudo ^^;;;) Err... ok. Leelo y luego me dices...   
**JeRu**: D/G... sip, estas en lo correcto. Tampoco le tengo mucho aprecio. Odio a Ginny. Odio. Odio. Odio. Ah, si... mencione que la odio? Ves que no distorcione mucho la personalidad de Draco? ^^;; Estaba borracho en el capitulo *ese* Y err... las cosas degeneran... Y la historia sigue. Hasta este capitulo. Este SI es el final ^^;; Yo salgo Ravenclaw en el sombrero ^^;; (o Slytherin a veces) Los ultimos párrafos TIENEN un propósito! De hecho, estan enlazados MUY cercanamente con este capitulo. Si no les hallaste mucho sentido... vuelve a leerlos luego que termines este ^.- El slash lo adoro, y si no te gusta, bueno, no soy nadie para cambiarte de parecer. Pero este fic no estaba destinado a tener ni una sola pizca de slash... ::sigh:: Espero que te agrade este capitulo.  
**Hatsue**: No seria prologo, sino epilogo, Hatsue. Y no. De hecho, dije que ese capi no era el final y que simplemente estaba bromeando :P Y si te quejaste del final anterior, creeme que te vas a quejar de este XD Lo de Draco y Harry ha terminado mal porque ninguno de los dos piensa discutirlo abiertamente, ademas que al otro no le quedaba tiempo ^^;; No, no sale Tom. Pero este si es el final. Espero que te guste... aunque lo dudo ^^;;  
**Aspy**: Jejeje... Tengo la ligera sospecha que la mayoria me va a odiar cuando termine de leer el fic XD Y si, este capitulo es aun MAS distorsionado que el anterior ^^;; Por algo no decia que este fic era "experimental" ^^;; Este capi es tambien confuso... Aunque intentare hacer un minifaq al final del capitulo (osea del fic) para que... errr... explicar algunas de las cosas mas complicadas (y no me ahoguen en tomates, tambien XD). La culpa de todo se la da a Dumbledore... el pobre T_T Me pregunto que le diria a Draco? ^^;; Los insultos que se invento la serpiente son bastante... err... ingeniosos, por no decir otra cosa... _"Sonriendo entusiasmado, me desvanezco hacia la oscuridad"_ Recomiendo releer esa parte luego que termines de leer este capitulo. Va a tener sentido. Un nuevo sentido. Creeme ^.^ Harry se preocupa de la prometida de Draco porque... jo. Ya quisiera el tener libertad para experimentar en relaciones amorosas, y en cierta manera, sintio que Draco le dio una vana oportunidad de probar el sabor de eso. Este final es un tanto abierto, de igual manera. Espero que... arr... te guste ^^;;; Y que hay con empezar a planear TU final? O.o Es eso una amenaza? XD (tengo amigas a las que si han amenazado con eso ^^;; "Si no continuas tu historia, YO lo hare" XD) ^^;;; Dumbledore vive en este fic. Mala suerte... -_- Al menos me desquite matándolo en otro =P Sobre el raiting, si. Lo subire a R. Definitivamente... no que a la gente le importe, creo yo. Al menos en español, dudo mucho que presten demasiada atención al raiting...   
**Ianthe**: Yo no he explorado demasiado el fandom en español, asi que no se si habria mucho de Slytherin!Dumbledore aquí. Supongo que no, dado a las numerosas "acusaciones" que he recibido de romper esquemas XD Me dicen que ahora no ven a Dumbli con los mismos ojos ^^;; El final ya lo leiste, asi que no se si es considerado dark, pero si es... interesante, por no ponerle otro calificativo XD 

**Responsabilidad Aprendida**  
_Recuerdo_

>_Parselmouth_: Quien habla pársel.  
>_Parseltongue_: Pársel 

~*~ 

-Estoy preocupada por Harry, Ron. 

Hermione tenía este tonto presentimiento... El que decía que su amigo no estaba del todo bien. Llámenlo intuición femenina, o simplemente paranoia exagerada, pero... por más que intentaba alejarlo de su mente, el sentimiento sólo se intensificaba con cada hora que pasaba. 

Hasta que se levantó ese día. 

Fue como un desfile de puntos negros en su visión, así de palpable lo sintió. Si bien no mencionó palabra al respecto fue porque Harry parecía tener un inusual buen humor, y no sería ella quien le recordara las preocupaciones del momento, oh no. 

-Yo también, Mione. No he podido dormir bien estos últimos días, y no es por la serpiente. 

_¿Por qué nos muestra esto?_

-Siento que se aleja más de nosotros... 

Ron asintió. 

Harry últimamente había estado demasiado calmado. Demasiado callado. Ya no mostraba sus humores depresivos y frustrados en los que solía vivir hace menos de un mes. Y realmente, cuando pasabas el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, llegabas a pensar que era una mujer embarazada. Que a Ron le perdone Hermione, pero hembras preñadas eran difíciles de comprender. 

Aunque... él hacía lo mejor que podía con su pareja, pensó, acariciándole el vientre inconscientemente. 

_No tengo la menor idea._

-Quizás hicimos mal en darle su propio espacio. 

Hermione levantó la cabeza. 

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó pensante. 

Sí. Quizás hicieron mal en dejarlo solo. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra opción les quedaba? Cuando ella y Ron decidieron juntarse, de repente el trío se volvió dúo y Harry estaba de más. No sólo le dieron la libertad que deseaba por querer otorgarle su capricho, sino por egoísmo, también. 

Necesitaban el tiempo a solas. 

Sobretodo con el bebé en camino... 

_¿Nos va a hacer revivir el momento? Tengo... miedo._

-Debemos pasar más tiempo con él entonces, Ron. Y a propósito, ¿ya le dijiste...? 

-¿Que va a ser padrino? No creo que sea el mejor momento de anunciarle nuestros planes, Mione. Tú sabes cómo ha estado quisquilloso últimamente sobre el futuro. La guerra lo afecta demasiado... 

-Pero podría ser algo que lo fortalezca... El saber que tiene alguien más por el que vivir. 

-¿Y añadir más responsabilidad a sus hombros? 

-Tienes razón... 

Hermione suspiró. 

_Es el pasado. Sólo el pasado... No podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo._

Ron la abrazó protectivamente. 

-Quizás el fin de semana logre buscar la manera de darle las noticias. 

-Me gustaría eso. 

Transcurrieron unos minutos en completo silencio. 

El resto de Gryffindors estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios problemas con Voldemort, clases y asuntos personales como para prestar atención a la pareja frente al fuego. Sobretodo si la situación era una ya acostumbrada dentro de la Casa. 

-Me gustaría seguirlo uno de estos días... 

_Ahora entiendo sus pesadillas con Cedric._

-¿Curiosa como siempre? -una sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo. 

_¿En las que revivía su muerte, pero jamás podía cambiar lo sucedido?_

-¡Me encantaría saber en que pierde el tiempo! 

_Esas mismas... ¿No lo creerás capaz de mostrarnos...?_

-Probablemente sea con Zulumea. No estoy seguro si es de mi interés saber qué sucede exactamente entre esos dos... no es como si pudiera entenderlos, tampoco. 

_¿...Su propia muerte? Lo creo muy capaz. Quizás demasiado capaz... No es como si me sorprendiera más que lo de Malfoy._

_Creo que nada nos sorprenderá más que lo de Malfoy..._

Una serpiente se deslizó hacia la pareja frente al fuego, una nota atada a su cuello. 

_Al menos eso explicaría el porqué..._

Hermione reconoció a la reptil como Zulumea, y tras unos siseos incomprensibles de la criatura, entendió que el mensaje era para ella y Ron. Por lo que comenzó a luchar con la cinta que ataba el pergamino a su cuello. 

_¡Shh! ¡Ahora no! Si no me equivoco, aquí..._

-Tan típico de Harry enviar a su serpiente en lugar de Hedwig -comentó Ron al ayudar a Hermione con el lazo. 

Finalmente lograron recuperar la nota, la cual sólo decía: "Lo siento. Los necesito ahora. Sigan a Zul." 

Luego de mirarse mutuamente, asintieron a Zulumea, quien prosiguió a guiarlos a través de la noche. 

El camino por el castillo fue largo y pesado, largo porque no tenían la certeza hacia dónde los conducía, y pesado porque ninguno de los dos expresó palabra en el trayecto. Demasiado preocupados sobre Harry estaban, que cualquier sombra les parecía una amenaza. 

-¿Crees que sea una trampa de Voldemort? -preguntó Hermione cuando penetraron el Bosque Prohibido.- El también es un _parselmouth_ y bueno, la carta no estaba firmada... 

-Esa es la letra de Harry, sin duda alguna. Pero podría ser un llamado de rescate... 

-O Voldemort lo obligó a escribirla... Me encantaría preguntarle a Zulu, pero dudo que me entienda. 

-¿No puedes ir más rápido? -inquirió Ron a la serpiente. 

Zulumea sólo parpadeó, siseó y negó la cabeza. 

-No sería mala idea que le enseñe inglés... -refunfuñó. 

_No me acordaba que el ambiente fuera tan..._

_¿...denso?_

_Calmado, iba a decir._

*** 

Siguen a la pareja. 

Siempre observando, jamás interviniendo. No es como si pudieran hacerlo, después de todo. 

Ni se molestan en ocultarse. No de ellos. 

Con Harry es diferente. 

Les da escalofríos cuando su mirada pasa sobre sus invisibles figuras. No solo llega la ola de arrepentimiento y vergüenza ante esos conocidos ojos verdes, su imagen también emana poder, intimidación y... conciencia. 

A diferencia del resto de este mundo vacío y eterno, Harry posee un brillo único. Su sola presencia destila conocimiento. Como si él supiera quiénes son y qué hacen ahí, aunque se limite a seguir el papel establecido por su predecesor hace ya tiempo atrás. 

La pareja frente a ellos se detiene un instante, antes de echar a correr. Gritos llenan el ambiente. 

Se miran y asintiendo, siguen sus pasos a toda velocidad, dejando a una reptil atrás. 

La escena golpea fuerte contra sus mentes, recuerdos latiendo frescos a través de las retinas. 

Sostienen la respiración ante el escenario familiar. 

La luna nueva se cierne por encima del firmamento, proyectando absoluta oscuridad a todo bajo ella. La única iluminación del lugar proviene del círculo plateado trazado en el suelo, que, con su fantasmagórica luz, alumbra mágicamente el entorno forestal. Las cuatro velas situadas dentro de la figura geométrica opacan tan platino brillo, sus llamas naranjas en constante danza. 

Una figura en negro se halla de pie, de espaldas tanto a ellos como a la pareja que siguieron. Pueden ver que su cuerpo se estremece ante el frío aire de la noche y tiene su cabeza gacha. 

*** 

-¡Harry! -gritó Hermione, lanzándose hacia su amigo. 

Su movimiento fue detenido por una invisible pared, que parpadeó azul al contacto. 

-¡¿Qué es esto?! -exclamó Ron, golpeando con sus puños la barrera. 

Con cada golpe dado, la luz forma una capa sólida, dejando en claro que no lo permitirá avanzar. 

-Es un hechizo para concentrar poder, Ron -Harry dio media vuelta.- Así como de protección -añadió, una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. 

-¡¿Protección de qué?! ¡¿Y para qué concentrar poder?! ¿...Harry? -dijo insegura, deteniendo sus palabras- Me parece, ¿o, ummm... estás desnudo? 

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamó Ron. 

Un sonrojo azulino alumbró el rostro de su amigo, quien cerró inmediatamente la túnica abierta. 

-Ah, sí... Verás... Errr... -luchó en busca de palabras. 

-¿Por qué estás vestido así? ¿Y qué es esto? -el pelirrojo tocó la barrera para enfatizar lo dicho. 

Harry suspiró, bajando los ojos al suelo. 

-La ropa interferirá en el ritual -se limitó a responder.- Y esto -recorrió con un dedo la pared azul-plateada- es para que ustedes no intervengan en la operación. 

Hermione respiró, buscando tranquilizarse. Ron la ayuda a sostener su peso. 

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -mirada incrédula del Gryffindor pecoso. 

Zulumea alcanzó en ese momento la escena, siseando unos sonidos indescriptibles a Harry. 

El _parselmouth_ sonrió tristemente, asintiendo a las palabras de la reptil. 

-Voy a eliminar a Voldemort de este mundo -contestó la pregunta de Ron, arrodillándose al suelo para susurrar otras cosas a la serpiente. 

Harry dirigió una mirada suplicante a Zulumea, apoyando una mano en la magia que los separaba y ella lamiendo cariñosamente la intensa barrera azul. 

Ron y Hermione aguardaron en silencio frente la conversación susurrante, observando hipnotizados todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su amigo. Sus pensamientos en un caos oscilante ante las palabras "eliminar", "Voldemort" y "yo", aunque tácito, unidas en la misma oración. 

Finalmente, la reptil asintió a las palabras de Harry. Dio media vuelta y les dirigió una mirada, para luego negar la cabeza con un tinte desganado. Siseando furiosamente al vacío, se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque. 

Recuperando su postura, Harry eliminó su expresión acongojada, y les dirigió una abierta sonrisa. 

-Voy a eliminar a Voldemort -repitió entusiasmado. 

-Pero, Harry... si planeabas hacer esto, nosotros podíamos haberte ayudado. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? -preguntó Hermione paciente. 

-Nosotros también odiamos al maldito bastardo -colaboró Ron, recordando a su familia. 

Su amigo negó ligeramente la cabeza, la sonrisa transformándose en una amarga. 

-No, créanme. No me hubieran ayudado. 

-Sí lo haríamos. 

-No, no lo harían -dijo con determinación.- No lo harían... -continuó, ahogando sus protestas- porque así como yo eliminaré a Voldemort, Voldemort me eliminará a mí. 

*** 

Sienten como el silencio se establece en la escena. 

Por un instante el mundo deja de dar vueltas y los congelados presentes se olvidan de respirar. 

-Dramático, ¿no crees? -la sombra utiliza un tono sarcástico. 

Su esposa simplemente asiente. 

-Debió de haber ensayado la escena miles de veces en su cabeza. No todos los días informas a tus amigos que te matarás de forma voluntaria -ella suelta con amargura. 

Observan a ese Ron y a esa Hermione absorber lentamente la información. 

"¡_Finite Incantatem_!" 

"¡_Magnun Finite_!" 

Y otras decenas de hechizos más destinados a desarmar la magia que montó Harry. 

-Era verdad lo que se decía en susurros, fue muy poderoso. 

Esta vez es su esposo quien asiente. 

-Quizás demasiado poderoso... 

Los intentos de los estudiantes son en vano. Harry mira con tristeza y una vaga sonrisa los esfuerzos de sus amigos, mientras el bosque resplandecía con las diferentes chispas y luces del lugar. 

-Poder y demencia, creo que ambas palabras merecen un espacio juntas en el diccionario. 

Al cabo de unos minutos de testigos, pueden ver que el conjuro se encuentra intacto. Lo mismo no se puede decir de la joven pareja, quien jadea de agotamiento y bordea la desolación. La muchacha llora arrodillada al suelo, un brazo protector sobre su vientre. El pelirrojo ha dejado su varita de lado para probar suerte con el cuerpo físico, pateando, golpeando, arremetiendo contra el aire mismo. Sin embargo, por más que rodean el círculo plateado, no encuentran ni un solo punto débil. 

-¿Verdad que se ve patético? -nuevo sarcasmo. 

-Impotente, diría yo -unas gruesas lágrimas asoman por sus ojos. 

-No, querida... -consuela él- Recuerda lo que prometimos... 

-Imposible insensibilizarme... Fue una promesa idiota desde el momento en que la hicimos. 

Abraza a su pareja, apoyándola . Una promesa imposible, definitivamente. Él también ha estado luchando en todo momento, evitando inmiscuirse demasiado en la vida de Harry. Debía ser fuerte, después de todo. Ella caería presa de la pena en un determinado momento, y él tendría que ser la fortaleza de ambos. 

Mejor ser sarcástico y amargo que... patéticamente impotente y deprimido. 

"Me conmueve que se preocupen tanto por mi," rompe el silencio Harry. Sus ojos se encuentran llenos de emoción, estrellas rodando por sus mejillas. Se limpia las frágiles lágrimas con la mano, sonriéndoles tenuemente. "Pero tomé una decisión. No hay nada que hacer al respecto." 

"¡¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces?!" grita Ron. "Deseabas te convenciéramos que no lo hagas, por eso estamos aquí. ¡Por eso nos pediste venir!" argumenta desesperado. 

Harry suspira. 

"Deseaba que me recordaran por qué estoy haciendo esto. Para quiénes. El mundo mágico no tiene rostros más queridos para mí que los suyos." 

-Si que sabe cómo hacer sentir a la gente culpable... 

-No era su intención -lo defiende su esposa, recuperando su postura.- ¿Qué si decidió ser directo y sincero? No podía ofrecer nada más que la verdad. 

-Yep -está de acuerdo.- Ese es Harry. 

"Lamento haberlos hecho venir," baja su vista al suelo, avergonzado. "Pero... no quiero acobardarme de esta elección." 

"¡Deben de haber otras maneras, Harry! ¡Miles de otras! No tienes que..." 

"¡Dumbledore sabrá qué hacer! ¡No hagas esto!" interrumpe el pelirrojo. 

El golpe verbal conecta como uno físico. Harry voltea, sus ojos imposiblemente verdes. Ira y odio en su forma más pura manifestándose dentro de ellos. 

Ron da un paso atrás, asustado por la expresión de su mejor amigo. 

Harry le sonríe macabramente, llenando el aire de tensión. 

Las sombras también retroceden, nerviosas ante los iris incandescentes. 

"Dumbledore sabe de esto, amigo mío," utiliza una mezcla de calmada paciencia y amenaza silenciosa. "Lo ha sabido desde hace días," se detiene un instante a pensar. "Desde hace años, en realidad. Fue él quien me enseñó a responsabilizarme por ustedes. A sacrificar mi vida por... _el bien común_, si no existe en la utopía ese concepto," comenzó a reír. Una risa fría y escasa de calidez. 

Las carcajadas oscuras rebotan en los árboles, un eco irreal llenando el ambiente. 

-No me agrada esto... 

Su pareja toma su mano en un intento por calmarla. Pero la verdad es que ambos se encuentran temblando. Escalofríos incontrolables en aquel sombrío lugar. 

"No lo hagas..." suplica Hermione en un susurro que corta la escena. 

Regresando en sí, Harry cierra los ojos unos momentos. Era obvio que intentaba opacar sus emociones. 

"Yo ya estoy muerto, Mione," abre los ojos, mirando a su amiga amargamente. "El día que Voldemort robó mi sangre para reencarnar, _ese_ día mi destino se selló. Es mi culpa que haya regresado, es mi responsabilidad devolverlo a las sombras. Además..." sonríe avergonzado, "parte de mí _quiere_ esto. Lo merezco." 

"¡No mereces esto! No fue tu culpa, ¡¿cuando lo entenderás?!" 

Harry mete las manos a los bolsillos de su túnica, intentando ignorar el aire frío. 

"Me refería al descanso, Ron," dice en un suspiro. "Me estoy volviendo loco." 

-Ya estaba loco. 

-No digas eso. Tiene cierto sentido después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo... 

-Más apoyo -comenta amargo.- Eso es lo que necesitaba, más compañía a su lado. 

"Esta no es la solución," refutó la razonable Hermione. "St. Mungo podría..." 

"...ser un blanco genial para Voldie," completa Harry. "Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros en la actualidad, aunque quiera negarlo, Dumbledore hizo un buen trabajo aquí," añadió con desdén. 

-Una vida más normal, eso es lo que necesitaba. Dejar de ser visto como el famoso Harry Potter, salvador de todos. 

"¿Qué sucede con Dumbledore?" 

-¿Es eso lo que dices para convencerte? 

"No tengo tiempo para explicarlo." 

-¿Acaso me puedes culpar por hacerlo? 

-En absoluto. 

"Aún sin Dumbledore hallaremos cómo derrotar a Voldemort, Harry. No tienes que hacer esto." 

"¿Crees que me arriesgaré perderlos?" 

Un silencio agotador se posa sobre todos los presentes. 

Finalmente, Harry saca su varita de su túnica. 

"Lamento esto, de verdad. No les obligo a que se queden, pero..." 

"¡¿CÓMO NOS PUEDES DEJAR SOLOS?!" estalla Ron. 

Otro suspiro de Harry. 

-Se ve cansado... 

-¡Y cómo no! -dolor en su voz- Intenta suavizar lo más que puede la situación... Bien podría haber dejado la sutileza de lado e ir directamente al tema de importancia, pero no vi que hiciera eso. 

-Dio una oportunidad. 

Su esposa asiente. 

-No pretendía estar ahí por mucho tiempo, por eso esperaba que le dijeran todo lo que había que decir. Sabía que si quedaban cosas guardadas... la culpabilidad sería más grande. Una despedida... eso era lo que ofrecía. 

"No los dejo solos, Ron. Se tienen el uno al otro," responde pacientemente, como cuando un adulto habla con un niño de un tema delicado. 

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ella se da cuenta que eso fue lo que pasó. Harry actuó como un padre, un adulto maduro, en esos momentos. Paciencia, serenidad, y comprensión. Todo ello entregó, aunque sin duda alguna, él también debió de haber sentido ganas de gritar, demandar y llorar. 

Era cierto que la guerra obligaba a todos a crecer a temprana edad. Sin embargo, fue él quien se adelantó a todos ellos. Él, quien, sin ser brillantemente inteligente, o terriblemente apasionante, sacó ventaja en donde sólo él podía encontrar. 

"Harry, te necesitamos." Intenta nuevamente el pelirrojo. "Nosotros también tenemos miedo." 

"¿De qué?" pregunta curioso, cuan padre dedicado, dispuesto a dejar la luz prendida en las noches más oscuras. A contar un relato de fantasías y dragones para aclamar el sueño de sus niños. 

Las lágrimas regresan a ella cuando comprende lo duro que debió haber sido la escena para Harry. Él era quien se sacrificaba, después de todo. Él era quien moría. Quien agonizaría. Quien no estaría ahí. Y ellos... Ellos tan insensibles y estúpidos. ¡¿Ellos eran los que tenían miedo?! 

¡¿Cómo era posible?! 

"De todo." 

Una sonrisa comprensiva de Harry. 

Él entendía perfectamente el miedo. Hundiéndose en terror como estaba. No era sorpresa que nadie se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos, ¡actuaba mejor que lo que jugaba _quidditch_! Y eso en sí, ya dice mucho. 

"Del futuro, querrás decir, Mione," corrige asintiendo. 

¡Qué egoístas! ¡Que _egoístas_! 

Vergüenza. 

Se siente manchada y contaminada, mientras ve impotente la escena. 

"No es el mejor momento para decir..." golpea inútilmente la barrera. "Harry, serás padrino. Hermione y yo tendremos un hijo, y planeamos casarnos apenas nos graduemos. Desiste, te lo rogamos." 

Los tres segundos de absoluto silencio llenan de esperanza los corazones de Ron y Hermione. 

Pero para la pareja escondida en la oscuridad, el acto adquiere un significado diferente. 

No era que Harry estuviera reconsiderando su decisión, en absoluto. Más bien estaba enmascarando su sorpresa y enormes ganas de llorar. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Se encontraba dividido entre reír de felicidad por sus amigos, y lamentar su partida sin conocer a su sobrino. 

"Felicitaciones," finalmente dice, lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. "Estoy feliz por ustedes," se limpia el rostro de nuevo. "Pero... no podré desempeñar el papel de padrino, aunque lo desee con toda mi alma." Sonríe amargamente. "Si permiten que lo sugiera, Sirius necesitará a un ahijado en el futuro cercano..." 

-Que triste plan de hacerlo cambiar de parecer -reniega él. 

-Valió la pena el intento. 

-No surtió efecto, eso es todo lo que importa. 

"¡No! ¡Te queremos a ti! ¡A TI!" 

"¡Mierda, Harry! ¡Sirius será una gran persona, pero TÚ eres mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo reemplazas _eso_?" 

"No lo hagas. No lo hagas." 

Sonriendo amargamente, Harry levanta su varita. 

"_Silencio_," lanzado el hechizo, les da la espalda, su mano derecha temblando ligeramente. "Sé que pueden oírme, no soy tan estúpido como para callar mi propia voz... Pero sus palabras no me llegarán. Lo siento. El tiempo se acaba." Levanta la mirada al cielo negro. 

-Se acabó la despedida... 

-Pudo haber avisado antes de cortar la comunicación. 

-¿Para oír más débiles súplicas? No lo creo... 

*** 

El oscuro firmamento. 

Sé que ninguno de esos dos se dio el trabajo de mirar el cielo esa noche, concentrados como estaban. Sin embargo, las estrellas pardeaban con una intensidad única, o al menos así las veo. No lo sé a certeza, pero apostaría mi existencia a que Harry estaba admirando la belleza de la oscuridad en estos momentos. Probablemente alegrándose de haber elegido la luna nueva y no la luna llena. 

-La barrera se desmantelará cuando yo... ummm... -pretendo revisar mis palabras.- Cuando el ritual se complete, el círculo les permitirá la entrada. 

Claro, si ya no habrá magia que la sostenga. Cómo no. 

-Errr... -bajo la vista al suelo frente a mí- Ron, espero que no te moleste que te herede todas las propiedades a nombre de los Potter, a excepción de la biblioteca familiar, eso se lo queda Mione. Pero mi escoba es tuya, así como un quinto del contenido de mi bóveda en Gringotts. Hermione, te dejo las propiedades de los Evans, o lo que pude recuperar a raíz de la muerte de tía Petunia en manos de Voldemort. Sé que no es mucho, la mayoría fue a nombre de Vernon cuando se casó, incluyendo la casa en Privet Drive -corriente de odio a los Dursleys. 

Afortunadamente estaban muertos, porque sino, la tentación de Harry de destrozarlos con sus propias manos hubiera sido demasiado... dulce. Así como para él lo seguiría siendo. 

-Aún así, al parecer mi madre, así como mis abuelos, le dejaron ciertos terrenos que pasaron a ser míos -hago una pausa. Realmente era más fácil hablar cuando no esperabas respuesta, ¿no es cierto, Harry?.- Ah bueno, ¿qué más me olvido? El dinero en Gringotts lo dividirán en cinco partes iguales. Hablé con el notario hace años, sólo por precaución. Cada uno de ustedes tiene derecho a un quinto, así como Sirius y Remus, además de los gemelos. Díganles que es para la tienda. 

_Tanta riqueza para él sólo..._

_Lo que él necesitaba no era riqueza._

_Demasiado cierto._

-Cerca de la vela norte hay un... cuaderno. Un diario, si prefieren llamarlo. El... -toso en mi mano- testamento se encuentra entre sus páginas. 

Sonrío misteriosamente, obligando mi cuerpo a relajarse. 

Al parecer, la resistencia cayó cuando descubrieron que Harry no podría escucharlos, observando llenos de horror e impotencia el escenario frente a ellos. 

Tanto mejor para Harry. 

Me pregunto, qué es lo que él sentía al estar aquí de pie, en medio de este círculo mágico, desnudo salvo por una ligera túnica, temblando de ansiedad, emoción y temor... 

Probablemente estuviera repasando los momentos felices de su vida, despidiéndose mentalmente de todos y cada uno de aquellos que fueron amables con él. 

O quizás estaba agobiándose con todos sus arrepentimientos, como yo que convivo con ellos todos los días de mi existencia. 

O podría ser que maldecía a Voldemort, a su oscuridad y sumergiéndose en su odio y locura para facilitarse la separación que tendría en los siguientes minutos. 

O tal vez soy un estúpido y sólo recordaba las palabras del complejo conjuro que debía de recitar dentro de unos momentos. 

-El diario es... 

...Peligroso. 

Eso fue lo que quisiste decir, ¿no, Harry? 

Sí, eso fue lo que quisiste decir. 

Que poca confianza me tienes. 

Aunque no te culpo. Entiendo tu experiencia con Tom Riddle, pues la has hecho parte de mi ser. Pedía demasiado al decir que no necesitabas advertirlos. Yo también les advertí, Harry. ¿Te sentirías orgulloso de mí? Sí, lo hice. Les repetí tus palabras, créeme. Les relaté sobre la odisea de Ginny, la damisela en peligro con el alma del villano-dragón dentro de su cuerpo. 

¡Incluso les detallé el procedimiento de posesión! Sobre cómo empezaba por cosas pequeñas, simples preguntas, bromas compartidas. 

"Son sólo palabras en una página," me dijo Hermione. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella que es la princesa de la investigación. 

Ron me quiso quemar. Eso lo recelo. De hecho, agradezco el tiempo que me dedicaste, Harry. Sobretodo los distintos conjuros protectores en las páginas de mi diario, en la cubierta de mi morada. Tu memoria no hubiera sido duradera de no haber hecho eso. "¡Son Artes Oscuras!" argumentó tu mejor amigo. 

Felizmente Hermione (¿te comenté que me agrada?), replicó que era un regalo que les dejaste. 

Yo fui un Harry bueno, Harry. Te lo juro. 

Continúo la charada. 

-El diario es mío -corregiste tus palabras.- Tiene un mensaje para Sirius y Remus, además de para ustedes. Rogaría... no mostrárselo a nadie más. Verán que... no es un diario común. 

_Aún no puedo creer que practicara todas esas maldiciones oscuras_. 

_Con Voldemort como enemigo, no puedo culparlo_. 

Ellos te vieron temblar, y yo tiemblo. Vacilo en la oscuridad. 

Cierro los ojos y te veo. Aquí bajo este mismo cielo, en esta misma situación. En medio de esta burbuja que te protegerá de todos salvo de ti mismo. Sonríes ante la ironía. Y ahora que ha llegado el momento de la verdad, temes no estar preparado. Haber trabajado arduamente en vano. Sabes que de titubear un instante, tu vida se desperdiciará, y morirás, sí, pero morirás solo. Dejarás a ambos demonios en lucha eterna y no habrás logrado ni siquiera una diferencia. 

Salvo entristecer a tus seres queridos. A aquellos que tanto ansías proteger. 

No puedes dar vuelta atrás. No tienes esa opción. No tienes esa oportunidad. O al menos eso es lo que te dices. Pues a mis ojos, tenías el mundo a tus pies. Todo, absolutamente todo. Yo tengo nada. Pero te agradezco por ello, llegado el momento haré que tu marca perdure. Conseguiré la felicidad. Aquella que tanto ansiaste y te frustraste de no tener. 

Abro los ojos determinado. Efectivamente, no hay vuelta atrás: Has elegido. 

Extraigo las cuatro pequeñas botellas de mi túnica, y derramo su contenido frente a cada vela, en los cuatro puntos cardinales. La sangre de unicornio resplandece, brilla. Y no puedo sino pensar en lo hermosa que se ve. 

Que gran burla es, ¿no te parece, Harry? 

Utilizar sangre para eliminar la sangre. 

Dejo los frascos al lado del diario y regreso al centro del círculo. 

Veo que conscientemente te pusiste de espaldas a tus amigos. ¿No querías que ellos vieran tu rostro en agonía? ¿O más bien eras _tú_ el que no quiso verlos? 

Dudo al deslizar la túnica abierta sobre mis hombros. 

Es un poco tarde para la vergüenza, ¿no crees? 

Al día siguiente habrían de estar los titulares: "¡Niño que Vivió es encontrado MUERTO y DESNUDO!" 

¿Qué pensamiento es el que te molestó más? 

Que te encontraran muerto y helado, rostro sin vida, en pleno Bosque Prohibido... ¿O fue el hecho que no tuvieras algo decente puesto? 

Probablemente haya sido que Hermione y Ron serían testigos de todo. 

La túnica cae por completo a la tierra húmeda. 

Puedo sentir el frío, aunque sé es sólo mi imaginación. O mejor dicho, mi propio intento por hacerme sentir tan humano y parecido a ti como me sea posible. 

Te admiro, Harry. 

También te envidio. 

Me dijiste una vez que te encantaría cambiar de lugar conmigo. Pues yo iba a disfrutar de todo aquello que tú ibas a dejar atrás. 

¿Te hubiera sorprendido de haberte dicho que yo también deseaba lo mismo? 

Pero entonces, quizás Harry Potter no hubiera muerto. 

O quizás sí. 

La vida misma ha de ser diferente vista de afuera. 

Con un giro de mi varita, la túnica se transfigura en un cuchillo. El cual levito hasta mi mano. 

Sonrío internamente al imaginar agacharte por la daga. ¡La cara de tus amigos entonces! 

Sí. Aún en estos momentos, luchas por mantener tu pudor y dignidad. 

Torpemente, corto mi muñeca izquierda. 

No interesa como lo hagas, con tal que salga sangre, recuerdo me dijiste. 

Marco la punta de la varita en la sustancia metálica. 

De repente, me da el impulso de lamer la herida. Pero sé que tú no hiciste eso, por lo que dejo el pensamiento de lado. 

¿En serio no lo consideraste? 

A lo mejor sí. Por algo soy tu sombra, tu recuerdo y tu memoria. 

Tomo aire y cierro los ojos. 

Te veo nuevamente. 

Comienzas a cantar una mezcla de latín, _parseltongue_ e inglés. Tus amigos no entendieron lo que decías y por ello mi atención es confusa. Pero sé el mensaje, sé lo que se decía. ¿Cómo no recordar las veces que fallaste el sueño por memorizar las palabras? ¿Mientras las copiabas una y otra vez, de un pergamino a otro, esperando que se mantengan en memoria? ¿O cuando las repasabas en clase para evitar demostrar tu falta de concentración a lo que enseñaban? 

No interesa cómo iban esas palabras. Solo el mensaje de sacrificio, sangre y muerte. 

El ritual destruye a todas las personas de una familia entera. El último recurso de venganza contra tu propia sangre. Te ofrendas a las Artes Oscuras clamando destrucción y oscuridad contra los tuyos propios. 

Solías alegrarte una y otra vez ante el hecho de ser el último sobreviviente de ambas familias. Tanto de la de tu padre, como la de tu madre. Lamentabas que la sangre Potter se extinguiera de esa manera, pero... era para el bien común, decías. 

Abres los ojos, pasando la parte más complicada del hechizo. 

Sabes que ahora es sólo cuestión de voluntad. 

Lucha de espíritus. 

Voldemort tenía todas las de perder, pues tu deseos de vivir los opacaste con todas las horrendas imágenes de lo que sucedería si no triunfaras, dejándote agobiar por tus oscuros pensamientos de venganza y descanso. 

Lástima que no conozco tus pensamientos en aquellos momentos. No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría recordarlos. Guardarlos por ti, como los secretos que compartimos. Secretos de la vida misma. Te conozco más que esos dos amigos que poseías en vida, incluso más que ti mismo. Y cuánto me duele que todos estos segundos se pierdan en el olvido. 

Tu rostro y mi rostro se comprimen en dolor, en esfuerzo sobrenatural. Voldemort es fuerte, lo sabes, pero eres tú el que debe de ganar. 

Creo escuchar gritos. 

¿Eran los tuyos? 

No lo sé. 

¡Maldigo a los humanos por no escuchar atentamente! 

Aunque creo no debo culparlos. Las cuatro esferas brillantes formadas por la sangre plateada son distracción suficiente. Éstas flotan a un metro del suelo, rodeando constantemente tu figura. 

Sigo pensando que son hermosas. 

Para cuando el silencio regresa, veo que las esferas ya no son esferas. 

Eso no lo sabía. 

¿Te sorprendiste al finalmente descubrir el pasaje borroso del libro? 

Sí, creo que sí. Presiento un pequeño escalofrío. El temor es claro en tus ojos, al menos por un segundo. 

El segundo en que te das cuenta que sufrirás dolor. 

Y yo también. 

Porque extraño tu vida, Harry. Extraño la dedicación mostrada en mis páginas, en mis pensamientos, en mi propia forma de ser. La dulzura de tus palabras. El aliento de tu corazón. 

Sé que me temías. Yo que soy un producto de tu propia mano. Yo que guardo tus secretos más profundos. Que susurraba a tus oídos en las solitarias noches. Que compartía tu dolor y tu pasión, tu temor y tus orgullos, tu amor y tu desolación. 

Un suspiro es todo lo que llego a dar, antes que las esferas, ahora filudas espadas de metal, atraviesen completamente mi cuerpo. 

Sé que el dolor que hago creer a mi mente que sufre, es nada comparado a lo que soportaste tú. 

Cierras tus ojos y gritas. Y yo te imito. Tus gritos y los míos se confunden en mi mente. Por un instante estoy dentro de ti. Y me alegro al descubrir que nunca te fuiste. El dolor es insoportable. La _cruciatus_ física. Las agujas te queman. Me asfixian. Te ahogan. Me perforan. El momento es eterno. Y la muerte no llega. Escuchas en el eco de tu mente los gritos de Voldemort. Y sientes que todo esto vale la pena. Aún cuando ya no puedes respirar. Aún cuando tu corazón se queda sin sangre que bombear. Aún cuando tu visión comienza a fallar. Y tus músculos se rinden. Y tu peso cae. Y cae. Y caigo. 

Tus ojos abiertos al cielo infinito. Mis ojos ciegos al mundo. Intentas absorber lo poco que puedes. Pretendiendo llevarme conmigo la fragancia del aire y la sensación de tierra húmeda en mi espalda. Ya no te importan tus amigos. Este es un momento sólo mío. Te vas, te evaporas en el aire. Pero no me dejas. Porque nunca te fuiste. 

Y he sido un idiota. 

Termino de darme cuenta que yo soy tú. 

Y tú eres yo. 

Y la locura jamás terminó. 

~_Finis_~ 

* * *

Ahora si! Este es el VERDADERO final. Lo anterior lo puse para molestar XD Espero que les haya agradado el fic... *kandra esquiva los tomates dirigidos a ella* Jajaja... ^^;; No se si decir que nadie se esperaba un final como este ^^;; (Salvo Lina, a quien comente el fic en general). 

Este fic fue inspirado por la dichosa polémica escenita del 4to libro en donde Dumbledore sonríe misteriosamente... (Ustedes saben de qué hablo, ¿verdad?). Y fue etiquetado desde el principio como "experimental", no solo por la forma en que comence a narrarlo... (primera persona, tiempo presente), sino por los temas que utilice. Algunos cliche, y otros completamente anti-cliche... Me diverti, eso debo de admitir ^^ 

Mi capitulo preferido es: Este ultimo, sin duda alguna: "Recuerdo"  


Mi capitulo menos preferido es: "Fragmentos de un Diario" -_- No me quedo tan angst. De hecho, lo rescribiría, si no fuera por la flojera... (esto es sin contar el capitulo eliminado: "Razones", el cual pongo abajo como un... bonus en la historia ^^) 

Si, si... Se que muchas de ustedes no entendieron que rayos pasa aquí... Asi que a continuación les presento un minifaq con aquellas preguntas que se me vienen a la cabeza... Si tienen mas dudas, me dejan su e-mail y me hacen un review. Intentare respondérselas (si es que tengo la respuesta...) 

-Uh? Que *biiiiip* fue eso?! No entendi nada de este capitulo, explica!!!  
k: Ah si, bueno... veras... Tampoco voy a dar todas las respuestas en bandeja ¬¬ Intenta resolver el misterio por ti misma y si aun asi, crees que no puedes comprender (lo se, me encanta confundir a la gente =P), lee mas abajo. 

-Es este el final? No escribiras un capitulo mas? Segura? Por que no?  
k: Sí. Este es el final. Y no. No escribire mas. (...creo). A menos que me den una MUY buena razon por la que tenga que escribir mas (o me venga una lluvia de plotbunnies), no creo que vuelva a tocar esta linea de fic ^^;; 

-Harry muere o no?  
k: XD (err...) 

-Quienes son esas sombras?  
k: ^^;;; 

-Por que no respondiste? ¬¬  
k: Lo siento... Estoy muy ocupada matándome de la risa como para poder responder coherentemente... *respira* Ok. Creo que debere explicar la idea general del fic... La quieres cronológicamente o solo este capitulo? ^^;; Okok, no interesa. Hablare globalmente, supongo. Luego explicare el capitulo parte por parte.   
Harry esta muerto. Ha estado muerto durante todo el fic. Y no, no me refiero metafóricamente hablando. Hablo de la realidad. Quien cuenta la historia no es Harry, sino su memoria: diario!Harry ^^;;  
Ves que las cosas comienzan a tener sentido, verdad? ^^ El fic transcurre normalmente... como si fuera el presente, hasta el capitulo anterior. Si recuerdas el final... es un poco confuso (porque no tiene correlacion con la historia en si). Desde el momento que "Harry" suelta la pluma, a quien lees ya no es el Harry Potter real, sino diario!Harry. 

-Que hay de este capitulo?  
k: Dejare que deduzcas quienes son las sombras... solo dire que la ultima escena es de la perspectiva de diario!Harry... y a quien el habla directamente, es a Harry. Sus palabras son para él. 

-Y que fue de Dumbledore?  
k: Vivito y coleando. Albus gano la guerra, y manejó a Harry hasta el final. El mismo final que el se forjo, pero... que el manipulo para que fuera asi. 

-Que fue de Ron y Hermione?  
k: Je. Creo que deberias saber. 

-Que fue de Sirius y Remus?  
k: -_- Es un final abierto, pero te digo que Peter murio. Al desvanecerse Voldemort, la mano magica se fue tambien y desangro a su propia muerte. Sirius probablemente (y ojala) quedo vivo, lo libran de culpa, y, si te gusta el slash, se mudara con Remus. Si no te gusta, ah bueno, tomo su parte del dinero de Harry, lo regalo a los pobres, se mato a si mismo y se libro de su culpabilidad. Que? No te gusta ese final? Ah bueno, quizas quedo con Remus en ir a Disneyworld y divertirse con Dumbo, derrochando asi todo el dinero de Harry. O se fue a Las Vegas, se emborracho hasta quedar inconsciente, lo asaltaron en el camino de regreso al hotel y perdio todo su dinero. Bah, entiendes la idea? Me importa un bledo lo que les paso. 

-Que fue de Draco? Que le dijo Draco en su carta a Harry? Que paso en la noche de alcohol?  
k: Lo mismo que arriba. / Que lo dejara tranquilo y no lo molestara, no pensaba pagarle un solo knut por el chantaje. / Lo que tu quieras que suceda. Depende de si te gusta el slash o no, y si prefieres una orgia con media casa Slytherin en plena madrugada. 

-Que fue con Zulumea?  
k: Ok. Se perdio y nunca mas la vieron. O, si prefieres la versión de... (ah, no me acuerdo quien me dijo esto, probablemente sea Nekocha, Ianthe, Naiko o Aspy), tuvo bebes... XD 

-Que fue de Voldemort?  
k: o.O No leiste? Muerto. 

-Que fue de Dobby? Hagrid? Minerva? Severus? Lucius? Seamus? Gran Etc?  
k: No tengo la menor idea. Creales un futuro bonito o uno dark y triste en Azkaban. Me da igual. 

-Que pasa ahora?  
k: Jejeje. Esta es la dicha de un final abierto!! No puedo decirles que, o si? Que me haya estado divirtiendo con este minifaq es otra cosa XD 

------- 

_ (Ex capitulo 5: Razones) _

Respiro hondo y profundo, intentando recomponer mi compostura. 

El ambiente vibra con los rezagos de mis acusaciones. 

Puedo ver el cuerpo de Sirius temblar, mirada fija en la tierra. Supongo que está teniendo uno de sus conflictos internos, aquellos tan usuales en él estos días. 

Desvío mi vista hacia mi ex profesor. 

No cabe duda. 

Admiro el formidable control que Remus tiene sobre sí. Es increíble pensar que un hombre lobo se niegue a entrar en lo agresivo y confíe más en sus razonamientos que a sus instintos. 

-Lo voy a asesinar... -escucho un susurro. 

El viento arrastra las palabras. 

Silencio de nuevo. 

- ¡Lo voy a asesinar! -más fuerte- ¡Maldita sea! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE QUEDAR ASÍ! 

Estallo en risas ante la pequeña explosión de _Padfoot_, cortando la cascada de emociones provenientes de él. 

Mis carcajadas son largas y agotadoras. 

-¡¿Cómo puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera?! -me reclama. 

Me calmo lentamente. Me falta el aire. 

Le dirijo una cansada sonrisa. 

-Necesito una catarsis, Siri. 

-Con acusaciones como éstas, todos la necesitamos -murmura Remus. 

Asiento. 

Me acomodo en el espacio donde estoy sentado. 

Tengo sueño. 

-¿Cómo te has enterado de todo esto? -me preguntan. 

Sirius camina dentro de la barrera, impaciencia corriendo por sus venas. Su mínimo control evitándole salir corriendo hacia el castillo. 

Una sonrisa enigmática surca mis rasgos. 

-Digamos que... -muerdo mi labio inferior- miserables veranos con los Dursleys e incontables noches sin dormir pueden lograr que consideres lo impensable -comento sin energías.- Sobretodo si es que cierto _dark lord_ hace un comentario al respecto. 

-¡¿Voldemort te dijo esto?! No puedes confiar... 

-No, Remus -interrumpo con tono severo.- No confío en lo que me dijo, por eso repasé los hechos. 

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -Sirius levanta la mirada del suelo. 

Cierro mis ojos, intentando recordar las exactas palabras. Aquellas oraciones que corrompieron mis pensamientos. Que me liberaron de las ataduras, tan sólo para caer más a fondo en el abismo. Aquella memoria que está fijamente grabada en mi cabeza. 

Escucho las mismas palabras al levantarme. Al acostarme. Al comer. Al hacer tarea. 

A todo momento. 

Un eco que me martiriza. 

¿Albus te ha confiado la verdad, Potter? ¿O te está manipulando como todos los títeres que le sirven? ¿Te ha dicho por qué empecé la guerra? ¿O te está engañando con toda esta basura de magia oscura, planes de dominación mundial y muggles_? ¡Ja! Dudo que sepas más de lo que necesitas saber, chiquillo. Después de todo, no eres sino una simple herramienta en sus maquiavélicas manos. _

Es la repetición de la guerra contra Grindelwald. Sólo que intercambiamos papeles. Yo soy el retador, el mismo Albus, en contra del tirano. Y como tal, busco terminar con sus invisibles manos y hacer que demuestre al mundo quién es realmente. 

Sólo que tengo mis propios métodos, Harry... 

Estoy seguro que podrías aprender a apreciarlos si le pusieras esfuerzo... 

Después de todo, sabes que no todos los muggles_ valen la pena... _

Río ante la memoria. 

Una risa liberadora y llena de sufrimiento. 

Callo cuando me doy cuenta que la tonalidad oscura de mi reacción está afligiendo a ambos adultos. 

-Me dio su introductorio sermón del bien y el mal, el poder y la variedad de grises que existen en el universo, además de varias... confesiones sobre nuestro querido _director_ -tono de disgusto. 

Relato desanimado un pequeño resumen de las palabras. Aquel pedazo de la historia que escondí con recelo el año pasado. 

Temí confiar en alguien. 

Si Albus Dumbledore era quien me decían que era... entonces era mejor que no se enterara que dudaba de su persona. 

Por supuesto que si hubiera encontrado que nada hacía sentido... habría ido corriendo al regazo de papi Dumblie a quejarme de lo malito que era el niño Voldie. 

Esperando que él me mostrara la realidad del mundo... una vez más. 

-¡¿Cómo confiar?! -exclamo ante las miradas intrigadas- Voldemort siempre ha sido un mentiroso y manipulador... 

Bajo mis ojos al suelo 

-Pero sus palabras tienen un sentido de verdad... tienen que admitirlo... 

-Pero no tienes pruebas, ¿o sí? -pregunta Remus, una mirada de esperanza en su rostro. 

Sonrío oscuramente. 

Voy a destrozar ese rayo de luz al que se aferraba. 

Y ni siquiera sé si me siento culpable de ello. 

-Ayer confronté a Dumbledore, _Moony_ -le fijo una intensa mirada.- Me lo confirmó. Incluso me amenazó por si estaba considerando la posibilidad de unirme al bando de Voldemort. 

Sirius se pone más pálido. Remus respira profundamente. 

-¡Ustedes me conocen! -digo frustrado- ¿Acaso soy del tipo de persona que diría esta clase de basura? 

-No. No lo eres, -suspira mi ex profesor- y eso es precisamente lo que me perturba. 

Niego con la cabeza. 

-Remus, entiendo tu desconfianza. Después de todo, Dumbledore fue el único que te dio la oportunidad de estudiar y ser tratado con igualdad... ¡¿pero no lo ves?! ¡Es exactamente eso lo que nos a entrenado a pensar! 

El licántropo baja culpablemente su mirada. 

-Sabe que necesita leales aliados -continúo.- Por eso también aceptó a Sirius con los brazos abiertos, aún después de las acusaciones. 

-Esto nos pone en deuda con él, ¿no es cierto? -murmura _Padfoot_. 

Asiento. 

La brisa se vuelve fría. 

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Harry... -una expresión pensativa por parte del licántropo- Dumbledore tenía cierta obsesión contigo en mis años de profesor -baja su voz.- No paraba de preguntar cómo te iba en clase, o qué tipo de habilidades mostrabas. Incluso me sugirió que te haría sentir mejor el saber que yo conocí a tu padre. 

-Sin duda, quería que le vayas con el chisme -digo con disgusto. 

-Siempre pensé que era su lado sobreprotector -murmura Lupin.- Nunca me imaginé que... -su voz se desvanece en el aire. 

Suspiro aliviado. 

-¿Quiere eso decir que me creen? -pregunto asombrado. 

No fue tan difícil como me lo imaginé. 

-¡Te he creído desde el principio! -exclama energéticamente su padrino. 

Entonación desesperada y una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. 

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. 

Siempre está ahí para apoyarme... 

-Yo... -comienza Remus- creo que llegaré a mis propias conclusiones, Harry. 

Por supuesto. 

-Pero... he de admitir que no podré evitar ser cuidadoso con el hombre -una expresión seria. 

Un gran peso desaparece de mis hombros. 

Estoy seguro que no tardará mucho en ver la completa verdad sobre la situación. Es más, apuesto a que halla más mentiras de las que yo he podido identificar. 

Tras lo cual, espero que no deje a Siri cometer alguna estupidez digna de un Gryffindor. 

-¡Pero no hay nada que discutir! -_Padfoot_ le reclama a _Moony_- ¡Ese hombre merece lo peor! -su cuerpo comienza a temblar violentamente, su barrera de control desmoronándose por completo- NECESITAMOS HABLAR CON ÉL. ¡AHORA! ¡HARRY NO ESTA SEGURO AQUÍ! 

Si no fuera porque el hechizo de silencio evita que el sonido salga del perímetro, estoy seguro que el eco de sus palabras se escucharían por todo el bosque. 

-_Padfoot_, siéntate de nuevo -le indico el suelo.- Hay cosas que debo dejar en claro, para que no te arrepientas luego. 

Me queda mirando inmóvil, considerando sus opciones. 

Finalmente se sienta al lado de Remus. 

-Es mejor que actúen como si no les hubiera dicho nada -le informo.- Albus desconfía fácilmente de las personas. No quiero que ustedes entren en su "lista negra". 

Cuando yo no esté aquí... no quiero que sigan siendo más títeres. Ambos han sido mi consuelo y apoyo durante los últimos años, quizá no tan cercanos como Ron y Hermione, pero siempre presentes con sus restricciones adultas y simulación de familia. 

No puedo dejarlos en manos de Dumbledore. 

No puedo. 

Mi padrino alza la mirada rápidamente. 

-¿Por qué? 

Niego con la cabeza. 

¿Cómo ponerlo en palabras sin lastimarlos? 

-Digamos que ustedes dos no... umm... 

Suspiro en derrota. 

-Necesitan de su ayuda para poder sobrevivir, al menos por ahora. 

Probablemente después también. 

El silencio no permanece. 

-Ya veo... -Remus recompone su postura.- Tienes toda la razón, Harry. 

Asiento aliviado, me ha entendido. 

-¿Por qué, _Moony_? -se desespera Sirius. 

El licántropo sonríe misteriosamente. 

-Sirius Black, -recita en su clásica voz de profesor- conocido ferviente seguidor de Voldemort, el más grande _Dark Lord_ de nuestro tiempo. Asesino incalculable de muggles, y culpable de la muerte de Peter Pettigrew. Traidor de la familia Potter. Posible mano derecha y heredero del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Poseedor de gran inteligencia y astucia. Único fugitivo de Azkaban en toda su historia de funcionamiento. 

Pausa en la que su sonrisa se vuelve burlona. Divertida pero cansada. Amarga quizás. 

-Remus Lupin, -continua- conocido licántropo y uno de los mejores amigos del _death eater_ Black. Fiel a la causa de Albus Dumbledore, y sin embargo, criatura oscura de malvados instintos. Ex profesor de Hogwarts, donde renunció por razones misteriosas poco tiempo después que el infame Sirius Black fuera capturado e hiciera otra famosa huida. Pocos suelen depositar su confianza en él, debido a posibles relaciones obvias con el lado oscuro. 

Interesante cómo Lupin puede hacer una grave noticia tener cierto grado de humor. 

Ambos _Marauders_ sonríen tristemente después de la pequeña explicación. 

-Si no fuera por Dumbledore, ustedes dos serían perseguidos y ejecutados sin una segunda opinión, _Padfoot_. Necesitan de su protección. 

(lo que sigue, fue OTRA forma de comenzar el capi 5: Razones, no me agrado como quedo, por lo que volvi a reescribirlo y me quedo lo que vieron arriba.) 

-Has crecido, Harry -finalmente susurra. 

Alivio recorre mi cuerpo cuando lo veo reaccionar, fijándome sus nublados ojos. 

Mira alrededor, como si de pronto no se acuerda en dónde está. 

Remus y yo lo esperamos pacientemente. 

Pobre _Padfoot_... 

Mi ausencia le va a causar gran dolor. 

No deseo que sufra por mi culpa... pero no es la única persona en el planeta. ¿Cuántos más han de sufrir antes que la guerra termine? 

Es mi deber y responsabilidad finalizar el asunto cuanto antes. 

Menos muertos en mi conciencia. 

-Tu padre estaría tan orgulloso de ti... -comenta en voz baja, sentándose nuevamente- yo estoy orgulloso de ti -murmura para sí mismo. 

-¿_Padfoot_, estás bien? 

Remus apoya una mano en su hombro, llamando su atención. El otro hombre, lo mira confuso por unos segundos antes de sonreír cansado. 

Ya somos dos. 

-Siri, -le sonrío cálidamente- yo también te quiero mucho. No te preocupes por mí. Yo estoy bien. 

-Es verdad -me apoya _Moony_.- Dumbledore no le ha hecho nada en siete años... Un par de meses más y podremos mudarnos a vivir juntos. 

El otro hombre asiente. 

Sonrío sombríamente. 

No me quedan meses, Remus. 

*Eliminado porque a la autora no le agradaba 

--------- 

_ (Pequeña parte del capi 9, después de la pesadilla) _

Levanto con cansancio mis párpados. 

La luz de la habitación me ciega. 

Pero no cubro mi rostro. 

Amo la luz. La suelo buscar. Me da la requerida energía que necesito. La fuerza para batallar contra mi opresora sombra. 

Suspiro internamente. 

Otro sueño. 

Una pesadilla en la que mi cansada voluntad cedió a mi siempre creciente oscuridad. 

Cierro los ojos. 

*Eliminado porque parecio redundante. 


End file.
